Gintama! Pt
by Kasu251
Summary: Novas historias, novas personagens, novas loucuras e algum romance invadem a cidade de Edo e especialmente o Yorozuya. Isto é um conjunto de diversas historias onde na maior parte não haverá conexão entre elas e onde partes do passado de Gintoki serão reveladas. Possíveis casais: GintokixTsukuyo, KaguraxSougo, KatsuraxIkumatsu e outros.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - **Personagens antigas têm tendência a voltar**

Era um dia normal no Yorozuya, com o Shinpachi fazendo as tarefas domésticas e dando um sermão a Kagura, que tinha acabado de chegar das compras apenas com um rolo de papel higiénico em vez de um pacote deles e com a Kagura ignorando-o, dizendo que a vida era demasiado curta para sermões e papel higiénico, quando Gintoki abriu a porta do seu quarto, ainda com os efeitos da ressaca.

"Hei, Calados! Não sabem que está aqui uma pobre pessoa sofrendo." Gritou o samurai de cabelo prateado irritado, com umas olheiras enormes.

"Gin-san, você é que devia parar de beber tanto, com isso e os diabetes, você não vai durar muito." Repreendeu Shinpachi enquanto limpava o chão.

"Cala-te de uma vez, megane maldito! Os personagens principais de anime são imortais!" Dizendo isto pegou na sua bokuto que estava apoiada na sua mesa e se dirigiu para a porta. "Vou dar uma volta, se a velha vier cobrar o aluguer, digam-lhe que morri."

Quando o samurai de permanente natural acabou de descer as escadas do Yorozuya sentiu algo lhe puxando a parte de baixo do seu kimono, baixou a cabeça e disse com cara de espanto. "Tu outra vez?!"

_x_

No Yorozuya a Kagura estava calmamente sentada no sofá comendo sukonbu enquanto o Sadaharu estava sentado encima de Shinpachi quase quebrando as suas costelas.

"Kagura-chan! Ajuda-me por favor." Pediu o pobre rapaz queixando-se pelas dores.

"É fácil Shinpachi. Só tens de te libertar do teu suporte de óculos." Disse a pequena Yato enquanto mastigava o seu adorado sukonbu.

Shinpachi, que já estava quase chorando de dor física e emocional, disse. "Por que vocês continuam com essa velha piada?!"

A dupla de comediantes viu-se interrompida por um riso infantil. Viraram-se para a porta e viram o seu líder com um rapazinho que devia ter por volta de 3 anos, com uma permanente natural prateada e com olhos de peixe morto.

"Vocês são mais idiotas do que eu me lembrava."

"Silver J. Fox! Há quanto tempo!" Disse a pequena garota levantando-se animadamente do sofá. "E ainda por cima já sabes andar e falar!"

"Que raio de nome é esse?! Não vez que é o bebê que pensávamos que era o filho bastardo do Gin-san, mas que na verdade era o neto de um dos maiores empresários de Edo, o pequeno Kanshichirou-kun." Reprimiu o jovem de óculos enquanto se levantava do chão.

"Ninguém te pediu para fazer uma recapitulação, Shinpachi!" Grito Gintoki enquanto tirava um papel dobrado de seu kimono. "O miúdo deu-me isto."

"Parece ser uma carta" Shinpachi pegou na carta e começou a cita-la. "Caro Gin-san, já que o Kanshichirou não se esqueceu de si e da aventura que tiveram, decidi pedir-vos que tomem conta dele, volto para vir buscá-lo no fim do dia, assinado Ofusa."

"Nossa, eu sei que disse se ele ainda se lembrasse de mim, me podia visitar, mas não esperava que fosse apenas 3 anos depois" Disse Gintoki com um ar cansado enquanto esfregava a cabeça.

De repente o Shinpachi e a Kagura já estavam rodeando o pobre menino.

"Oh! O Kanshichirou-kun cresceu bastante nestes anos!"

"Toma, experimenta um pouco de sukonbu."

"Hei! Não me chateiem, eu vim aqui apenas para estar o tio Gintoki!" O pequenote irritado pisou os pês da Kagura e do Shinpachi que rapidamente se afastaram com uma expressão dor. "Tio Gintoki, vamos dar um passeio."

"Oi! Quem pensas que és para me chamar de tio, para ti é Gin-san! E mais importante, por que achas que podes passar tempo comigo?" Respondeu o samurai de cabelo prateado.

"Se temos isto podemos visitar as pessoas importantes, não é? "O rapaz retirou da mochila que trazia, uma maçã e mostrou-a ao Gintoki. "Appo!"

"Olha Shinpachi, ele se tornou num mini Gin-chan."

"Suponho que não tenho escolha, vamos pirralho." E os dois saíram com o garoto ás cavalitas do samurai.

"O Gin-san devia ser mais sincero, é óbvio que ele também quer passar tempo com o Kanshichirou-kun." Refletiu Shinpachi enquanto retornava às tarefas domésticas.

_x_

A dupla de cabelo prateado estava sentada calmamente no parque de Edo, com cada um bebendo um pacote de leite de morango.

"Gin-san, podias-me ensinar a usar a espada?" Pergunto o jovem enquanto pegava na bokuto de Gintoki.

"Pirralho, tu és um herói novato, que acaba de começar o jogo e já quer estar a nível 100 para derrotar o Rei Demónio." Respondeu Gintoki soltando mais um dos seus discursos sem sentido. "Ainda te faltam muitos anos para eu poder te ensinar. Hei estas a ouvir-me?" Quando o samurai girou a cabeça, o miúdo e a sua bokuto tinham desaparecido. "Estou mesmo ferrado."

"Ah! O que faço! Perdi a minha Toyako! Espera, isso não é tão importante. Mas perdi o miúdo! Calma Gin-san. Só tenho d-de encontrar uma má-máquina d-do t-tempo." Gaguejo o samurai enquanto se colocava debaixo de um banco do parque.

Durante este "pequeno" ataque de pânico, Hijikata e Sougo aproximaram-se devido ao excesso de barulho.

"Danna. O que está fazendo?"

"Não vez Sougo?! Este idiota está simplesmente a procura de uma máquina do tempo."

"Para que quer uma máquina do tempo, Danna? Engravidou alguém que não devia?"

Ao ouvir as suas vozes, Gintoki levantou-se de uma vez, atirando o banco pelo ar, aterrando por acaso no príncipe idiota que ali passava e gritou agarrando-se ao casaco do vice-comandante. "Por favor senhor policial, eu perdi uma criança que se eu não encontrar, a minha reputação como Yorozuya vai ficar ainda mais baixa do que já está e eu preciso do dinheiro, por causa do meu vício com o açúcar! Ha, também me preocupa a segurança dele."

"Acalme-se um pouco Danna. O que aconteceu?" Pergunto Sougo enquanto separava o seu superior e o samurai.

E então Gintoki explicou a situação até ao momento.

"Sinceramente, e eu que pensava que não podias ser mais idiota" Disse Hijikata enquanto acendia um cigarro com o seu isqueiro especial.

"Vocês são policiais, não são?" Disse Gintoki encarando os dois membro do Shinsengumi. "Então procurem a criança desaparecida."

"O Shinsengumi é uma força policial especial que serve para perseguir e eliminar os terroristas e os rebeldes que são contra o Xogunato." Respondeu o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco.

"Sim pois, uma força especial que faz excursões com crianças, prende bêbados e que controla o tráfico." Disse o samurai de permanente com um tom irónico.

_x_

Enquanto a discussão decorria no parque, uma criança de cabelos prateados passeava pelas entranhas do Distrito Kabuki com uma bokuto por cima do ombro. Mas como aquilo era o Distrito Kabuki, ninguém se importo por ver uma criança sozinha com uma arma. Depois de andar um bom bocado, Kanshichirou sentiu-se cansado e decidiu sentar-se, mas o que ele não reparou foi que se sentou em cima de um vira-lata raivoso que o empurrou em seguida para o chão.

"Oi! Sabes por acaso com quem diabos te estás a meter?" Gritou o pequeno se levantando e empunhando a bokuto com dificuldade, devido ao peso. "Eu sou o grande samurai, Kanshichirou-sama!"

O rafeiro limitou-se a rosnar.

"Estou a falar a serio, eu dou cabo de ti!" Disse ele já suando e tremendo de medo.

Mais uma vez o cão rosnou.

"T-tu não me metes medo."

Dessa vez ladrou, fazendo Kanshichirou fugir a sete pés com o cão perseguindo-o. Durante a perseguição eles atropelaram Hasegawa que acabava de sair do pachinko, com os bolsos completamente vazios.

"Eu já não vi aquele miúdo antes?" Refletiu o madao, ainda no chão, com marcas nas costas de patas e sandálias de madeira.

Quando o jovem finalmente se livrou o seu perseguidor, viu-se num sitio diferente de donde estava.

"Mas onde raio estou?" Questionou-se Kanshichirou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Um bêbado que estava ali perto e ouviu a pergunta, respondeu. "Pirralho, este sítio não é para alguém da tua idade, isto é Yoshiwara."

_x_

O trio problemático do parque decidiu procurar a criança, juntamente com Kagura e Shinpachi e 3 horas depois todos se reuniram na estátua do parque de Edo.

"Gin-chan, isto é capaz de enganar a mãe!" Kagura trazia nos braços um boneco com uma peruca despenteada e prateada.

"Kagura-chan, não acho que isso engane a Ofusa-san." Disse Shinpachi, fazendo o seu trabalho de tipo sério.

"Realmente pirralha, só alguém retardado pensaria nesse plano." Disse Sougo trazendo 5 jovens mulheres pela trela, que não estavam nem um pouco incomodadas. "Só temos que fazer um novo bebê com os genes dos olhos de peixe morto e permanente natural prateada do Danna." Escorreu uma gota de sangue do nariz de Gintoki.

"Tu não passas de um sádico pervertido!" Disse Kagura encarando o capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi.

"Queres brigar?" Quando os dois estavam quase começando a briga, Kagura lançou um olhar mortal para as seguidoras de Sougo, que logo fugiram de medo. "O que foi? A pirralha está com ciúmes?" 5 Segundos depois o sádico já estava no chão, depois de levar um poderoso soco de Kagura que estava de cabeça baixa, para não se notar que tinha ficado corada.

"Hei! Parem de fazer idiotices!" Gintoki separou os dois, antes que se matassem. "Ainda temos muito que procurar."

"Afinal, por que temos que te ajudar?" Disse Hijikata com um boneco parecido ao da Kagura nas suas costas, ao que parece ele tinha tido a mesma ideia. Atirou-o para traz, acertando no príncipe Hata que se tinha acabado de recuperar do banco voador. "Não temos nada a ver com isto."

"Não diga isso Hijikata-san, já pensou quantas vezes o Danna nos ajudou em momentos difíceis?" Disse Sougo ainda com um inchaço vermelho na face, devido ao golpe de Kagura.

De repente uma opening de anime Shoujo começou a soar e todos olharam para o Hijikata que atendeu o seu celular. "Aqui Hijikata. Ok, agora volta para o trabalho." Quando Hijikata desligou, todos ainda o encaravam. "Bem o Yamazaki disse que viu um miúdo que corresponde a descrição, a correr em direção a Yoshiwara." E o trio Yorozuya correu nessa mesma direcção.

_x_

O rapaz estava percorrendo a cidade, que parecia estar dentro de um buraco, quando a alguém lhe tocou no ombro.

"Estás perdido pequeno?" Disse Seita, que ficou completamente socado, quando Kanshichirou se virou, revelando um rosto idêntico ao de um certo samurai conhecido. O mais novo estranhou um pouco a reação do garoto que acabara de conhecer.

Depois de Seita se acalmar, acompanhou a criança até ao café onde estavam Tsukuyo e Hinowa tomando chá, que logo foi expelido pelas suas bocas quando viram o Kanshichirou entrar.

"Seita-kun. Quem é o teu amigo?" Perguntou Hinowa depois de se ter engasgado com o chá.

"Ele disse que se chama Kanshichirou." Explicou Seita carregando a bokuto. "Encontrei-o vagueando perdido pela cidade com a espada do Gin-san."

"Oh, que estranho. Não achas Tsuky-chan?" Tsukuyo estava em silêncio encarando o recém-chegado, já com uma veia a latejar na testa e com o seu copo a rachar, o que assusto um pouco Hinowa. "B-bem, deves estar cansado, queres beber algo?"

"Leite de morango, por favor." E com esta resposta Tsukuyo quebro o copo por completo.

"Desculpa, mas por acaso conheces um samurai chamado Sakata Gintoki?" Perguntou Tsukuyo, enquanto secava as mãos e se tentava acalmar.

"Claro, ele ensinou-me grandes lições de vida e também me vai ensinar a usar a espada." Respondeu o pequeno garoto, o que chocou Seita e Hinowa.

Uma aura negra formou-se envolta de Tsukuyo. E no pior momento de todos, um certo samurai de cabelo prateado entrou no lugar a correr e disse com um ar abafado. "Vocês viram por acaso um… Ha! Estás aqui, seu pirralho maldito. Sabes o que a tua mãe me faria se descobrisse que eu te perdi?"

"Gin-to-ki!" A cortesã da morte, com um grande pontapé, atirou o dito samurai contra a parede do café, fazendo-o ficar preso. "Ele é teu filho, não é?"

Nesse momento Kagura e Shinpachi entraram no café a correr.

"Gin-san, tiveste alguma sorte?"

"Hei, onde está o Gin-chan?

Então todos os que estavam no café, incluindo o Kanshichirou, apontaram para a parede onde estava Gintoki. Depois de Kagura rir do estado do seu líder, ajudou a tira-lo da parede enquanto Shinpachi explicava a situação.

"Peço imensa desculpa pelo meu erro." Disse Tsukuyo com total sinceridade.

"Não, não há problema." Disse Gintoki, que estava com imensas dores, nódoas negras, um olho extremamente inchado, com uma ou duas costelas partidas e a tossir sangue. "Eu estou bem."

"Não Gin-san, você não está bem, é óbvio que precisa de ser hospitalizado."

"Não digas estupideces Shinpachi, eu sou como um homem de borracha, um golpe normal não me magoaria." Respondeu Gintoki enquanto se forçava para não se notar muito.

"Gin-san. De qualquer forma, aquilo não foi um golpe normal, sem dúvida foi um golpe carregado de haki." Disse Shinpachi levantando-se. "Agora eu tenho de voltar para casa, se não começar a fazer o jantar cedo, a minha irmã terá que o fazer."

"Bem, então vamos." Gintoki já estava saindo com o Kanshichirou num braço e com o outro puxando Kagura, que já estava na décima tigela de arroz, quando foi interrompido.

"Acho que o Gin-san não pode cuidar de tudo sozinho. Tsuky-chan, por que não os acompanhas?" Perguntou Hinowa, mas quando viu que ela ia recusar, disse. "É uma ordem." E com isto ela não podia recusar.

_x_

Mais tarde no parque de Edo, Gintoki sentou-se no banco onde estava Tsukuyo, pois estava estafado de ter sido obrigado a brincar com o Kanshichirou, a Kagura e o Sadaharu.

"Não aguento mais. Deus, se me livras desta maldição, eu prometo que me livro do meu vício de ler Jump.

"Não acho que cuidar de crianças seja algo assim tão mau. Afinal, é um bom treino para os filhos futuros." Disse Tsukuyo ficando um pouco corada.

"Ter filhos só é bom quando eles já são crescidos e cuidam de nós." Disse Gintoki enquanto observava as crianças brincando no parque.

"Suponho." Respondeu Tsukuyo.

Depois disso, houve um incómodo momento de silêncio, que felizmente, foi interrompido pela chegada de Ofusa.

"Gin-san, o Shinpachi-kun disse-me que vocês estavam aqui. Eu vim busca-lo para irmos para casa."

"Não! Eu quero ficar mais tempo com o Gin-san!" Grito o pequeno Kanshichirou.

Então o samurai aproximou-se do garoto e baixou-se. "Pirralho, está na hora de dizer adeus." Quando viu que ele estava quase a chorar, disse. "Um verdadeiro samurai não deve chorar. E aqui tens a prova de que és um verdadeiro samurai." E Gintoki entregou a sua bokuto ao pequenote.

"Gintoki, tens a certeza disso?" Perguntou Tsukuyo.

"Não há problema, afinal eu posso comprar outra." Disse Gintoki enquanto esfregava a cabeça do rapaz.

"Kanshichirou. O que se diz?" Perguntou Ofusa, pegando na mão de seu filho.

"Obrigado Gin-san e adeus a todos." Despediu-se o rapaz, sem uma única lágrima e com um grande sorriso, como se tivesse o pressentimento de que se voltariam a ver.

De repente como um relâmpago, algo percorreu o cérebro de Gintoki. "Oh não!"

"O que foi?" Pergunto Tsukuyo preocupada.

"A minha novela começa dentro de 3 minutos!" Gritou o samurai. "Kagura, Sadaharu vamos!" E com isto eles foram embora a correr.

"Sinceramente, há pessoas que nunca mudam." Disse Tsukuyo indo em direção a Yoshiwara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - ** O pior de ser famoso, são os paparazzi**

Num certo dia, alguém bateu a porta do Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan! Estão a bater a porta." Avisou Kagura que estava deitada no sofá comendo sukonbu.

Gintoki, que estava deitado no outro sofá lendo Jump, respondeu. "Que estranho, de repente deixei de sentir o meu corpo, Kagura, é tarde de mais para mim, vai, vai sem mim e abre a porta."

"Gin-chan, eu jamais te deixarei enquanto estiveres nesse estado." Disse Kagura mastigando o sukonbu.

"As garotas têm de aprender a se levantar e seguir em frente, para um dia se tornarem grandes mulheres." Disse o samurai com a Jump na sua cara.

"Gin-chan vai tu!"

"Vai tu!"

"Tu!"

"Não, Tu!"

"Não, Tu!"

"Já chega!" Gritou Shinpachi, saindo do quarto de Gintoki, com o seu avental Justaway e com uma vassoura na mão. "Vou eu."

Quando o jovem samurai abriu porta, viu uma mulher, que devia ter mais ou menos 20 anos, que tinha a tiracolo uma câmara, ao pescoço levava uma identificação de jornalista e nas mãos, um bloco de notas.

"Desculpe, é aqui o Yorozuya do Gin-san?"

Aquela pergunta paralisou Shinpachi, que só teve tempo de gritar uma coisa. "Cl-cliente! Temos uma cliente!"

Quando entraram na sala do Yorozuya, Shinpachi ficou chocado, a sala estava escura, apenas iluminada por quatro castiçais presos nas paredes, que nunca tinha visto e Kagura de fato e gravata, usando óculos de sol, com cartas de poker nas mãos e no sofá do outro lado da mesa, que tinha uma vela para iluminar e um monte de cartas espalhadas, estava Sadaharu usando um chapéu italiano e mastigando algumas das cartas.

"Sadaharu és um oponente bastante hábil, mas eu apostei demasiado sukonbu para desistir agora." Disse Kagura enquanto encarava as suas cartas.

"Kagura-chan, o que está fazendo?" Perguntou Shinpachi, enquanto se tentava acalmar.

"Patrão! O senhor tem visitas!" Gritou Kagura sem tirar os olhos das suas cartas.

De repente a cadeira da mesa de Gintoki, que estava virada para as cortinas que cobriam a janela, que Shinpachi nunca tinha visto também, virou-se revelando Gintoki que também estava de fato e gravata e usava um bigode falso.

"Suponho que a senhora tenha vindo para nos dar algum trabalho." Disse o samurai com um sotaque italiano. "Mas a nossa qualidade depende do que pagar."

"Comportem-se pelo menos a frente dos clientes!" Gritou Shinpachi enquanto arrumava a sala.

Depois de tanto o Yorozuya como os seus membros voltarem ao normal, começaram a conversar com a sua cliente.

"Desculpe por estes dois." Disse Shinpachi oferecendo chá a visitante.

"Nos só estávamos a tentar parecer mais profissionais." Disse o samurai de cabelo prateado, enquanto tirava o seu bigode falso. "Então, o que a senhora quer?"

"Bem, eu chamo-me Suguiyama Mitsue, sou uma jornalista do "Edo Today" e vim aqui para…" De repente foi interrompida por Kagura.

"Para nos entrevistar?" Perguntou ela animadamente.

"Não, na verdade eu só ouvi falar de vocês ontem!" Aquilo deprimiu os três membros do Yorozuya. "Mas o que eu queria era que procurassem alguém."

"E quem quer que encontremos?" Pergunto Gintoki enquanto tomava um gole de leite de morango.

"O Shiroyasha."

Aquilo fez Gintoki expelir o líquido rosado da sua boca e acertar em cheio da cara de Shinpachi. "Shi-Shiroyasha?"

"Sim, eu ouvi dizer que depois de ele ter abandonado o campo de batalha, veio viver para o distrito Kabuki." Explicou a jovem jornalista tomando um pouco de chá.

"Shiroyasha? Mas Gin-san, esse não era o seu…" Shinpachi foi interrompido por Gintoki, que enfiou a toalha com que ele se estava a secar pela boca."

"Eu posso pagar bastante." Disse Mitsue, percebendo que eles sabiam algo sobre o lendário samurai.

"Então se nós dissermos onde ele está, a senhora paga-nos?" Perguntou Kagura, percebendo a situação.

"Sim."

"É este aqui." Disseram Kagura e Shinpachi em uníssono e apontando para o seu líder.

"Seus traidores!" Gritou o samurai batendo nas cabeças dos seus dois subordinados.

"Então é verdade, você é o lendário Shiroyasha?" Pergunto a cliente enquanto tirava uma foto ao Gintoki.

"Sim, sou eu." Respondeu Gintoki soltando um suspiro.

"Incrível! Posso fazer-lhe uma entrevista?" E sem dar tempo ao samurai de responder, iniciou. "Por que razão abandonou misteriosamente o campo de batalha antes de a guerra ter terminado? Como se sentiu por ter abandonado os seus companheiros? Porque decidiu tornar-se um jouishishi? Quem foi o seu sensei? Ainda está ligado a movimentos jouishishi?"

Gintoki a interrompeu e disse com um ar sério e distante, como se recordasse algo triste sobre o passado. "Desculpe, mas já há muito tempo que decidi enterrar o passado."

"Mas…" Ela não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois o samurai já se tinha levantando.

Gintoki voltou ao normal, pegou no envelope com o pagamento e disse. "Bem, nós já cumprimos o nosso trabalho, agora adeus." E o samurai acompanhou a jornalista para fora do Yorozuya.

_x_

Já fora do Yorozuya, parecia que chamas rodeavam a jornalista, que gritou "Se pensão que vou desistir, estão bastante enganados."

Depois de procurar um pouco, ela encontro uma entrada secreta suspeita nos fundos do edifício que levava ao interior do telhado do Yorozuya. Mitsue estava explorando o escuro local com uma lanterna na cabeça, quando encontrou uma certa ninja de cabelo purpura que usava óculos.

"Olá." Disse Sachan com toda a normalidade do mundo.

"O-Olá." Respondeu a jornalista confusa.

Depois a kunoichi seguiu o seu caminho sem dizer mais nada, enquanto a jornalista pensava em voz alta. "Será que o Shiroyasha contratou uma guarda-costas? Que tipo de segredos ele guardará? Já estou a ver uma grande manchete e um aumento.

_x_

Enquanto isso na sala do Yorozuya, Shinpachi bebia chá enquanto Gintoki continuava a ler a sua Jump e Kagura brincava com o Sadaharu.

"Gin-san, não ouviu algo no telhado?" Pergunto Shinpachi que aproveitava a rara paz que invadia o Yorozuya.

"Deve ser apenas ratos alienígenas ou stalkers!" Respondeu o samurai de permanente, sem tirar os olhos da sua Jump.

"Este anime chegou ao ponto em que essa frase já normal:" Disse Shinpachi, enquanto desfrutava do seu chá.

_x_

No interior do telhado, Mitsue continuo a explorar, até que encontro um pequeno buraco onde se podia ver perfeitamente a sala de onde acabara de ser expulsa.

Algum tempo depois a jornalista, que estava cheia de pó e teias de aranha disse irritada. "Já estou aqui a duas horas e até agora a única coisa que ele fez foi estar deitado, dormir, ler Jump e assistir ao canal do tempo.

Ela estava quase a desistir, quando Gintoki finalmente se levantou e disse. "Shinpachi! Kagura! Vou almoçar ao Hokutoshinken. Algum de vocês vem?"

"Não, hoje vou almoçar com os membros do fan clube."

"E eu vou almoçar com o sádico." Assim que Kagura respondeu, foi atingida pelos olhares suspeitos de Shinpachi e Gintoki. "É que como ele perdeu uma briga ontem, vai ter de me pagar um almoço hoje." Kagura já estava a ficar um pouco corada, pensando no que eles podiam estar a pensar.

"Não andas a passar demasiado tempo com esse pequeno ladrão de impostos?" Perguntou o samurai sendo um pouco super protetor "Não vás-te tornar numa das suas seguidoras."

"Eu não tenho uma mente tão fraca como as daquelas vadias." Disse Kagura com um ar confiante. "E afinal, eu só estou a seguir uma das tuas filosofias, Gin-chan. Deve-se sempre aceitar uma refeição gratuita, a não ser que a cozinheira seja a Anego."

"Tá, adeus" Então o líder dos Yorozuya pegou num pacote que estava encima da sua mesa e saiu.

"Isto cheira-me a manchete, tenho que segui-lo." Disse Mitsue caindo da entrada secreta nos fundos.

_x_

Já no Hokutoshinken, Gintoki estava sentado ao balcão, enquanto a sua nova perseguidora estava sentada numa das mesas, usando um boné, óculos espelhados, um bigode falso e farfalhudo e fingindo que lia o jornal que trazia.

"Io Ikumatsu! O mesmo de sempre por favor." Pediu Gintoki.

Ikumatsu colocou-lhe na frente uma tigela de ramen com uma montanha de feijões vermelhos encima, cobertos de chantili. "Aqui tens, o Gintoki Ramen Deluxe!"

"Como é possível alguém comer aquilo?" Pensou Mitsue enquanto via o seu alvo deliciar-se com aquele estranho prato. "Será algum tipo de treino especial de samurai, para controlar as náuseas e as dores de barriga?"

"Por acaso viste o Zura hoje?" Perguntou Gintoki ainda com a boca cheia.

"Sim, ele disse para lhe entregares o pacote no armazém nº 6, nas bocas." Respondeu Ikumatsu. "E qualquer coisa sobre o destino da Joui depender disso."

"Aquele pacote é importante para os jouishishi. Eu vou mesmo receber um aumento por isto." Pensou a jornalista enquanto tirava fotos ao pacote e a Ikumatsu.

_x_

Depois de comer, o samurai de permanente pagou com parte do dinheiro que recebera pelo trabalho desse dia e foi para o Pachinko onde, durante hora e meia, esteve a jogar e a conversar com o Hasegawa.

No fim acabo sem dinheiro algum e foi em direcção as doca, enquanto Mitsue pensava. "Ele gastou todo o dinheiro que lhe paguei em apenas meio dia."

_x_

No armazém nº 6, duas figuras surgiram da escuridão revelando serem Katsura, que usava uma mascara que lhe cobria o nariz e a boca, e Elizabeth.

"Aqui tens, Zura." Gintoki retirou o pacote do seu kimono e entregou-o ao seu antigo camarada.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" Reclamou Katsura enquanto retirava a mascara e aceitava o pacote.

Mitsue, que estava escondida atrás de umas caixas de madeira, pensou. " Aquele é o líder dos Jouishishi, o extremamente procurado, Katsura Kotaro. Isto é maior do que pensei."

Então Katsura abriu o pacote bastante devagar, criando um enorme suspense na cabeça da jovem jornalista que já estava a preparar a câmara "Vou finalmente descobrir o que está dentro daquele pacote."

Katsura retirou do pacote uma caixa de antialérgicos e Mitsue caiu para traz. "Muito obrigado Gintoki, tu e a Elizabeth são os únicos que sabem que eu tenho alergias nesta época do ano e não podia deixar que os meus homens descobrissem que o seu líder tem tal fraqueza." Disse Katsura com um fio ralho descendo-lhe pelo nariz e Elizabeth levantou uma placa, que tirou de sabe-se lá donde, que dizia "obrigado".

"Sim, sim, agora dá-me o meu pagamento!" E Katsura deu-lhe um envelope com dinheiro.

E Mitsue saiu dali desiludida e pensando em voz alta. "E eu que pensava que ia conseguir uma grande notícia ou escândalo sobre os movimentos Jouishishi." Mas ela não chegou a ouvir a seguinte conversa.

"Gintoki, por acaso gostarias de ver a nova arma que estamos a construir para destruir o quartel general do Shinsengumi? "Pergunto Katsura colocando de novo a mascara.

"Não, eu tenho de ir já. Mas antes faz-me um favor, aponta para o quarto do viciado em maionese." E com isto o samurai de cabelo prateado foi-se embora.

_x_

Gintoki estava a caminho do Yorozuya, quando passou por uma pastelaria e um borrão vermelho e preto partiu o vidro e caiu encima de Gintoki. Quando finalmente percebeu o acontecera, tinha Kagura e Sougo pisando-lhe as costas e brigando.

"A última fatia de bolo era minha!" Gritou Kagura enquanto o seu guarda-chuva era bloqueado pela espada de Sougo.

"Do que estás a falar? Eu paguei, portanto a última é minha.

"Será que podiam sair de cima de mim, de uma vez?" Berrou o samurai derrubado, enquanto se levantava e derrubava o "casalinho".

"Oh! Danna! Desde quando está aqui?" Indagou Sougo enquanto esfregava a cabeça, que tinha batido num poste telefónico.

Kagura soltou um riso convencido e disse. "És mesmo tapado, sádico, nem sequer notaste que caíste encima do Gin-chan."

"Eu não quero ouvir isso de você. E tu também não o notaste." Disse o comandante do primeiro esquadrão do Shinsengumi preparando a sua espada, enquanto a sua rival fazia o mesmo com o guarda-chuva.

"Mas que saco, é a mesma coisa todos os dias." Enquanto eles brigavam, Gintoki viu as horas no relógio da pastelaria. "Bem, eu tenho de ver a previsão de Ketsuno Ana. Kagura, depois de acabares os teus negócios, volta para o Yorozuya."

"Ok Gin-chan!" Respondeu Kagura enquanto ela e Sougo destruíam metade da rua no meio de uma briga.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 - **Irmãos mais novos só trazem problemas**

Num armazém abandonado de Edo á meia-noite, um grupo de terroristas reuniu-se para planear os seus planos contra o Xogunato, quando ouviram bater na porta dos fundos. Um dos terroristas abriu a porta e viu um rapaz que devia ter uns 14 anos, de cabelo roxo-rosado e olhos cinza, que usava um casaco roxo com detalhes brancos, luvas negras, uns calções brancos, presos com uma fita vermelha, onde estavam presas duas bolsas, tinha ligaduras na perna direita, apesar de não parecer estar ferido e usava umas botas negras.

"Desculpe. É aqui que está o senhor Watanabe?" Perguntou o rapaz com um tom e sorriso inocentes.

"Aniki! Tem aqui um moleque que quer falar com si…" O homem não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois uma kunai acabara de perfurar o seu estômago fazendo-o cair e ficar a beira da morte.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o líder preocupando enquanto inspeccionava o local com a sua gangue e viu o estado do seu subordinado.

"Fuja Aniki!" Pediu o pobre homem no meio das dores, que rapidamente foi silenciado por uma kunai no coração.

A face do garoto se tornou séria e neutra, com se não tivesse uma única emoção. Os terroristas partiram para o ataque e em poucos instantes todos septo o líder acabaram mortos pelo recém-chegado. O rapaz olhou para o líder com uns olhos que pareciam atravessar-lhe a alma e pergunto com uma voz monocórdica. "És tu o Watanabe?"

"S-sim." Respondeu o líder aterrado e molhando as calças. "Po-por quê?" 5 Segundos depois foi morto por uma kunai atirada pelo jovem assassino.

Depois daquele massacre, o rapaz pegou no seu celular e disse. "Daqui Sarutobi, o alvo foi abatido."

"Muito obrigado, este era o último trabalho, já podes tirar as férias que pediste." Disse a pessoa com quem ele estava a falar.

"Óptimo. Tem alguém que eu precisava visitar." Disse ele desligando o seu celular.

_x_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sachan acordou e foi tomar um banho de água fria para acordar mais depressa. Depois de se vestir dirigiu-se para a cozinha para preparar um café-da-manhã rápido, para começar cedo o seu trabalho de stalker, quando se deparou com uma visita inesperada.

"Bom dia Onee-san." Cumprimentou o rapaz de cabelo roxo-rosado enquanto comia uma tigela de arroz com ovo.

"Aki-chan!" Disse a kunoichi ficando por momentos paralisada, devido ao espanto. "O que fazes aqui?"

"Finalmente consegui ter férias e decidi passa-las contigo." Respondeu Aki estendendo uma tigela de arroz coberto de natto. "Toma, eu fiz o teu favorito."

"Obrigado." Agradeceu Sachan aceitando a oferta, até que finalmente percebeu algo. "Espera ai! Quando chegaste?"

"Mais ou menos às duas da manhã, como estavas a dormir, eu não te quis incomodar então dormi no quarto de hóspedes." Respondeu o jovem Sarutobi enquanto comia. "Bem, já que não nos vemos a 4 anos, que tal me manteres actualizado."

Então os dois Sarutobis comiam o seu café-da-manhã enquanto falavam sobre os últimos 4 anos em que não se viram. Até que Sachan cometeu um dos maiores erros da sua vida, dizendo. "E apaixonei-me pelo Gin-san, um honorável samurai que é extremamente forte e que se preocupa com os outros."

Aquilo fez Aki engasgar-se com o arroz. "Apaixonaste-te por um samurai?"

"Sim, algum problema?"

"Não, é que eu sempre pensei que te casarias com o Hattori Zenzou." Essa resposta fez Sachan lançar um olhar mortal para o irmão. "Mas desde que gostes de alguém que seja maturo, activo, honrado, dedicado ao seu trabalho e que tenha uma boa condição financeira, eu não me importo."

"Podes crer que é." A kunoichi tentou mentir o melhor possível, mas não era muito boa nisso, por sorte, para o seu irmão era impossível ela estar a mentir.

"Ok, então vamos." Disse o pequeno Sarutobi levantando-se da mesa. "Eu quero conhece-lo."

"O quê? Queres conhece-lo agora?" Perguntou a Sarutobi mais velha, completamente nervosa, ela sabia que se o seu irmão passasse mais de 5 minutos com o Gintoki, o tentaria matar. "Mas nos ainda estamos a comer."

"Então vamos depois de comer." Era impossível parar Aki quando metia algo na cabeça.

E foi isso o que aconteceu, quando eles chegaram ao Yorozuya, Sachan já estava quase a subir o edifício quando foi parada pelo seu irmão. "O que estás a fazer?"

"Desculpa, é a força do habito." Ela desceu enquanto o irmão a fitava confuso.

_x_

Enquanto isso ocorria, no Yorozuya, Shinpachi e Gintoki estavam a descansar da árdua batalha que foi dar banho ao Sadaharu.

"Por que a Kagura-chan teve de sair antes de acordarmos, logo no dia do banho do Sadaharu?" Indagou Shinpachi com tantas ligaduras que parecia ser uma múmia que usava óculos.

Gintoki, que tinha muito menos ligaduras que Shinpachi, respondeu. "Não podemos negar que a pirralha está a ficar mais esperta."

Então alguém bateu á porta.

"Shinpachi! Abre a porta."

"Porquê eu? Afinal você está muito menos ferido que eu."

"Isso não é problema meu, se tu ingerisses mais cálcio estarias tão bem quanto eu."

"Suponho que não vale a pena discutir." Disse Shinpachi levantando-se para ir abrir a porta.

Quando abriu a porta, revelou os dois Sarutobis e a mais velha comprimento. "Bom dia, Shinpachi-kun."

"Bom dia. Espera a Sachan está a entrar pela porta? E como reparou que era eu por baixo destas ligaduras?" Aquilo espantou um pouco o jovem samurai.

"Do que estás a falar? Não tens nenhuma ligadura nas tuas lentes." Respondeu Sachan. "O Gin-san está aqui?"

"Sim, por aqui." Disse Shinpachi, enquanto os guiava até Gintoki e pensava depressivamente. "Até a Sachan usa essa piada."

Os dois Sarutobis sentaram-se no sofá e Gintoki, que tirava meleca do nariz e atirava para o ar, pergunto. "Então, quem é o pirralho?"

"Este é o meu irmãozinho…" Sachan foi interrompida por Aki.

"Bom dia Sakata-san, meu nome é Sarutobi Aki. A minha irmã falou-me imenso sobre ti e eu vim-te avaliar como noivo dela." Disse o pequeno garoto fazendo uma vénia.

Gintoki ficou encarando o jovem Sarutobi com uma expressão de confusão. "Eh? Quem é noivo de quem?"

"Bem, primeiro vou começar com um pequeno questionário." Aki ignorou a dúvida do samurai confuso.

"Oi! Não me estás a ouvir? Hei não me ignores." Gritou Gintoki levantando-se.

"Primeiro, qual é o teu prato favorito?"

"Qualquer coisa carregada de açúcar." Respondeu o samurai desistindo de ir contra o seu novo recém-chegado e sentando-se novamente.

"Hmm, ok. Segundo, qual é a tua profissão?

"Yorozuya."

"E isso é tecnicamente o quê?"

"Bem, profissionalmente fazemos diversos trabalhos e somos recompensados monetariamente." Dessa vez foi Shinpachi que respondeu. "Mas na verdade só ficamos aqui a fazer nenhum e raramente temos clientes."

Uma veia começou a pulsar na testa do pequeno Sarutobi que prosseguiu. "Terceiro, no primeiro encontro você é do tipo que: a) não faz nada, b) beija ou c) faz brincadeiras adultas?"

"Do tipo que faz brincadeiras adultas." Respondeu Gintoki.

Uma aura negra começou a cobrir Aki, que concluiu. "Muito bem, segundo os resultados, tu és infantil, preguiçoso e pervertido… Vou-te matar!"

Quando Aki tentou assassinar Gintoki, foi bloqueado pela sua irmã, que lhe agarrou os braços. "Desculpe, é que o Gin-san é a personificação de tudo o que o Aki-chan odeia."

"Onee-san, o que estás a fazer?" Perguntou Aki, enquanto se esforçava para ser libertado.

"Desculpa Aki-chan, mas não posso deixar que mates o Gin-san."

"Por quê?" Perguntou o jovem assassino.

"Porque eu e ele fizemos isso e aquilo." Respondeu Sachan numa rápida tentativa de arranjar uma desculpa.

"Fizeram isso, aquilo e o outro?" Perguntou Aki, parando de se mexer.

"Ela não falou nada sobre o outro! E isto já não aconteceu antes?" Gritou Shinpachi.

"Compreendo, então tu vais ter de tomar a responsabilidade e casar com ela." Disse o jovem Sarutobi apontando para Gintoki.

"Não." Disse o samurai de permanente, pegando numa Jump que estava sobre a mesa.

"O quê?" Perguntou Aki, já tirando uma kunai de uma das suas bolsas.

"Porque é que eu teria de tomar a responsabilidade por um produto da imaginação perturbada da tua irmã?" Respondeu Gintoki sem tirar os olhos da sua Jump.

"Estás a chamar mentirosa á minha irmã?" Disse ele encarando com ódio o samurai preguiçoso e colocando-se em posição de batalha.

"Não, estou chamando-a de louca."

Com isso o pequeno irmãozinho saltou sobre o samurai, mas rapidamente foi impedido por Sachan ainda no ar, vendou-se forçada a prender o seu irmão novamente. "Gin-san, apesar de eu adorar os teus insultos amorosos, não devias enfurecer o Aki-chan, ele desde muito novo foi treinado pelos mais fortes e prodigiosos membros da elite do Oniwabanshuu, ele é extremamente mais forte que os sinobi five e é um prodigioso ninja.

"Basicamente é como um Uchiha." Disse Gintoki ainda lendo a Jump.

"Sim. Basicamente isso." Respondeu a kunoichi com alguma dificuldade a prender o seu irmão.

Então Aki conseguiu libertar-se e gritou. "Morre Sakata!" E atirou a kunai que acertou em cheio na testa de Gintoki, o que o fez sangrar. Mas Gintoki sorriu vitorioso, confundindo o atirador de kunais. "Nenhum ser humano deveria ser capaz de reagir assim com uma kunai na cabeça, a maioria morreria. Como é possível?"

"Fácil! A resposta é cálcio." Respondeu o samurai tirando a kunai e limpando sangue do seu rosto. "E já levei kunais mais dolorosas de uma certa mulher."

"Cálcio? Que raio de resposta é essa? Isso não tem lógica nenhuma! Este tipo não é normal. Ele é um… Monstro!" Disse Aki, começando a recuar e a ficar cada vez mais confuso ao tentar compreender a lógica de Gintama.

Ao ver que seu irmão estava a beira da loucura, Sachan teve de agir antes que seu irmão começasse a agir de forma psicopata. "Aki-chan! Vê aquilo!" Gritou, apontando para o Sadaharu que estava a dormir atrás do sofá.

No momento que Aki olhou para o gigantesco cachorro que acordara com a barulheira, começou a olha-lo com uma expressão extremamente fofa e acariciá-lo, enquanto dizia. "É tão fofinho."

"O quê é que acabou de acontecer?" Perguntou Shinpachi que assistia á cena.

"Está é a fraqueza secreta do Aki-chan." Respondeu Sachan fazendo depois uma pausa dramática. "Coisas fofas." Então uma gota de suor desceu da parte traseira das cabeças de Gintoki, Shinpachi e Sadaharu.

"Acabei de me lembrar! Este Sábado sai um novo volume da Jump." Disse Gintoki levantando-se e indo em direcção a porta.

Sem tirar os olhos do Sadaharu, o jovem Sarutobi atirou dois shurikens que passaram bem perto da face do samurai, acertando na parede. "Eu ainda não me esqueci de ti."

Mas quando Aki se aproximou de Gintoki, uma bolsa de plástico voadora acertou na cabeça do pequeno assassino, vinda da porta, onde estava agora, uma certa Yato ruiva, com roupas chinesas, que disse. " Estou de volta!"

"Onde estiveste este tempo todo?" Perguntou o samurai de cabelo prateado.

"Estive a fazer as compras, porque não tinha nada melhor que fazer, e pensei que ias querer isto." Kagura atirou-lhe o volume dessa semana da Jump.

"Muito obrigado Kagura-chan!" Disse Gintoki enquanto folheava a sua nova Jump. "Espera ai! Estás a fazer isto para te perdoarmos por nos teres abandonado no inferno que é dar banho ao Sadaharu."

"Gin-san, achas que faria alguma vez isso?" Disse a pequena Yato fingindo-se indignada.

Enquanto eles falavam, Aki, que estava inconsciente até a altura, acordou, levantou-se e perguntou, estando um pouco zonzo. "Hei quem me lançou um míssil?" Quando parou de ver o mundo a andar á roda, vislumbro Kagura e de repente ele já estava de joelhos e agarrando a mão da pequena Yato. "O meu nome é Sarutobi Aki. Tu és a pessoa mais bela que alguma vez vi, será que me podias dizer o teu nome?"

"Kagura." Respondeu ela confusa com a situação.

"Casas comigo, Kagura?" Perguntou o agora apaixonado assassino.

Todos na sala, incluído o Sadaharu, ficaram chocados. Mas ficaram ainda mais, quando a Kagura ofereceu como resposta um pontapé que o mandou para o outro lado da sala e perguntou com uma expressão assustadora. "Quem pensas que és tu para pedir em casamento a grande Kagura-sama?"

Aki levantou-se novamente e disse animado. "Então é isto é que é um golpe de amor!" Uma gota de suor desceu na parte traseira das cabeças dos presentes.

"Parece que a loucura é de família." Disse Gintoki fitando Sachan.

"Obrigado Gin-san." Respondeu ela.

"Não acho que fosse um elogio." Disse Shinpachi.

"Já chega, estou farta." Disse a garota de roupa chinesa. "Vou passear o Sadaharu."

"Espera Kagura-chan, no acabamos de o limpar." Mas foi tarde demais para o aviso de Shinpachi, pois Kagura já tinha saído montando o Sadaharu.

"Alguém viu o Aki-chan?" Perguntou Sachan ao reparar no desaparecimento do irmão.

"Deve ter ido atrás da Kagura." Disse o samurai de permanente, sentando-se no sofá e começando a ler a sua nova Jump. "Estava a ver que não me iria livrar daquele moleque assassino."

"Bem, Shinpachi-kun…" Disse a kunoichi de cabelo purpura.

"Sim, Sachan?" Perguntou Shinpachi.

"Já todos reparámos que tu estás aqui a mais." Respondeu Sachan agarrando-se ao braço de Gintoki. "Já podes ir embora."

"Tu é que devias ir embora!" Gritou Gintoki, pegando no lenço da assassina de aluguer e atirando-a para fora do Yorozuya. "Vai para o inferno."

"Eu irei para qualquer sítio que tu fores, Gin-san." Respondeu ela.

"Ei! O que isso devia significar?" Perguntou o samurai irritado.

_x_

Mais tarde, numa das ruas do Distrito Kabuki, Kagura passeava calmamente montada no Sadaharu, até que sentiu algo a aterrar nas costas de dito cachorro.

"Para de me seguir." Pediu Kagura com uma veia pulsando na testa.

"Não diga isso Kagura-chan." Disse Aki com um tom inocente. "Vamos lá, ao menos namora comigo, não te vais arrepender."

Kagura parou o Sadaharu e atirou o assassino para o chão. "Porque raio eu deveria namorar contigo?"

"Porque sou o homem perfeito para ti, tenho bastante dinheiro, sou muito forte, posso proteger-te, tratar-te como uma rainha e fazer tudo o que quiseres. Também não podes negar que sou bastante atraente. "Respondeu Aki, levantando-se animadamente.

"Tu não sabes quase nada sobre mim. E não és o meu tipo de homem." Respondeu Kagura descendo do Sadaharu.

"Então diz-me. Diz-me Kagura-chan! Qual é o teu tipo de homem?" Perguntou o jovem Sarutobi dramaticamente.

"Sinceramente, nunca pensei nisso." Respondeu a pequena Yato. "Suponho que seria um homem que não fosse fácil de domar e que pudesse rivalizar com a minha força." Quando terminou, Kagura começou a corar.

Assistindo aquela cena, de longe, estavam três membros do Shinsengumi.

Sougo retirou uma bazuca, sabe-se la donde, e disse. "Kondo-san, permissão para matar aquele moleque de roxo."

"Com que motivo?" Perguntou o comandante Gorila.

"Não sei, simplesmente me apetece." Respondeu o capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi.

"O príncipe do planeta dos sádicos está com ciúmes." Disse Hijikata com um tom irónico.

"Kondo-san, permissão para matar o Hijikata." Pediu Sougo, apontando dessa vez para a cabeça do vice-comandante.

"Por agora não." Respondeu o Gorila.

"Com assim, por agora?" Perguntou Hijikata indignando.

"Aquele garoto que está com a China Girl, não é comum." Disse Kondo com um ar sério.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Sougo.

"Ele… Tem uma aura de Stalker." Respondeu o comandante, ainda sério.

"Aura de Stalker?" Perguntou o vice-comandante confuso.

"Sim, uma aura suja, deslavada e perversa que está em cada Stalker e só pode ser vista pelos da mesma espécie. Dizem que quanto mais pervertido for o Stalker, maior é a sua aura." Respondeu o Stalker veterano.

"Então a do Kondo-san deve ser maior que o Terminal." Disse Sougo. "De que tamanho é aura dele?"

"Bem, já que ele é muito novo e inocente, a aura dele é mais pequena que a da média, no máximo só a quer beijar." Respondeu o Gorila. "Espera ai! O que queres dizer com maior que o Terminal?"

Mas o sádico já estava a caminho daqueles dois. Quando chegou viu que Aki tentava agarrar Kagura, mas foi a tempo de os separar e dizer. "Hei moleque, só um aviso. Se ficares com esta pirralha, só irás sofrer… pelas minhas mãos." A última parte foi mais um murmúrio que não foi ouvido pelos outros dois.

"Quem é este, Kagura-chan?" Perguntou o assassino num tom dramático. "Não me digas que já me andas a enganar."

"Já disse que não somos namorados!" Respondeu Kagura, atirando o seu Stalker contra uma casa, deixando uma fenda na parede.

Aki voltou a levantar-se e apontou, escandalizado, para Kagura e Sougo. "Kagura-chan, não me digas que este tipo… É… O teu namorado!" Os dois acusados coraram.

"Como eu iria namorar este sádico pervertido?!" Respondeu Kagura ainda vermelha.

"Como me poderia interessar por está pirralha plana que nem uma tábua?!" Respondeu Sougo, um pouco menos vermelho que Kagura.

"Desculpa, mas serias bastante afortunado se tivesses a mera hipótese de namorar comigo!" Gritou, a agora menos vermelha, Yato.

"Essa frase é minha!" Retrucou o capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi.

"Parem já!" Interrompeu Aki, encarando Sougo. "Eu, Sarutobi Aki, desafio-te para um duelo!"

"Nem pensar! Ele é o meu saco de pancada." Disse Kagura preparando-se para socar o desafiador, quando foi impedida por Sougo.

"Este anime já tem muitos Stalkers, portanto será um prazer mandar-te para o inferno." Disse Sougo encarando o rapaz com uma expressão sádica no rosto.

_x_

Ao entardecer desse dia, Gintoki e Shinpachi, agora sem ligaduras, caminhavam pela cidade, quando repararam de havia uma grande multidão, cuja maioria era raparigas zangadas e indignadas, que se reunia na ponte, então decidiram perguntar a duas pessoas conhecidas entre a multidão.

"Hei! Gorila! Viciado em maionese! O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Gintoki indo para o lado deles.

"O Sougo entrou num duelo." Respondeu Hijikata, apontando para os dois rivais que se encaravam ao lado da ponte.

"Gin-san, aquele não é o Aki-kun?" Reparou Shinpachi.

"Vocês conhecem aquele moleque?" Perguntou o vice-comandante, acendendo um cigarro.

"É o meu irmão." Respondeu Sachan, aparecendo do nada.

"Donde apareceste?" Perguntou Hijikata, engasgando-se com o fumo do cigarro.

"Eu sempre estarei onde o Gin-san precisar." Disse a kunoichi atirando-se sobre o seu amado, que se desviou, fazendo-a cair da ponte, mas ao que parece ninguém se importou.

"Isto não te traz recordações, Yorozuya?" Indago Kondo olhando para o seu subordinado e o seu rival.

"Do que estás a falar, Gorila?" Perguntou o samurai de cabelo prateado.

"Da vez em que nos disputamos um duelo para ver quem ficava com a Otae-chan." Respondeu o Gorila.

"O quê?" Gritou Sachan, que voltou a aparecer do nada. "Gin-san, duelaste pela Otae-chan. Tu nunca duelaste por mim, porquê?"

"Porque ninguém te quer." Respondeu o samurai, tentando livrar-se da kunoichi que agora o agarrava.

"Oh Gin-san, eu não consigo ficar zangada contigo." Disse ela.

"Parece que vão começar." Disse Hijikata.

"Já que a Kagura-chan não quer que eu te mate, vamos seguir o conselho do teu superior e usar estas bokutos." Disse Aki atirando uma bokuto ao seu adversário.

"Vamos começar de uma vez, não quero perder a novela." Reclamou Sougo pegando a bokuto.

"Que o duelo comece!" Gritou Kagura que estava numa espécie de cadeira de juiz de ténis.

Então eles começaram o combate. O primeiro a atacar foi Aki, que com um único salto, se aproximou de Sougo e o tentou golpear, mas foi bloqueado pelo seu adversário. Ao que parecia o capitão era superior em força física e conseguia bloquear quase todos os golpes do seu adversário. Depois de ter uma serie de golpes bloqueados, Aki decidiu usar alguns dos seus truques ninja, pegou de uma das suas bolsas, uma bomba de fumo, que atirou rapidamente para o chão, criando uma enorme cortina de fumaça. Sougo, que não conseguia ver quase nada, foi alvo de múltiplos e velozes ataques de seu adversário que se ocultava na fumaça. "Ele é rápido." Murmuro ele, enquanto tentava pensar num plano para contra-atacar.

Sougo já tinha imensas nódoas negras por todo o corpo e algumas hemorragias internas devido aos golpes da bokuto do adversário, que pensava. "Porque ele não cai?" Aki ia dar o golpe final, quando Sougo sorriu e com a uma mão agarrou a bokuto do jovem assassino e com a outra, que tinha a sua própria bokuto, acertou no estômago do adversário e o atirou para cima, sobrevoando a cortina de fumaça.

Sougo saltou também ficando frente-a-frente com Aki que se recuperou do golpe, os dois em pleno ar. O Sarutobi preparava-se para atacar, mas o sádico apontou para uma direcção qualquer e disse. "Olha! Um Madao a bater num Justaway com um Patriota!" Aki virou-se e o mais estranho de tudo era que era verdade. Então Sougo aproveitou a distracção e, com um sorriso sádico, golpeou o seu adversário pelas costas, fazendo ele embater contra o chão e ficar inconsciente.

"E o vencedor é… O sádico!" Anunciou Kagura, quando a cortina de fumaça se dissipou, revelando Aki desmaiado e Sougo empunhando a sua bokuto em direcção ao céu, numa pose de vitória. A juíza do duelo desceu a escadaria da sua cadeia e apoiou o braço do capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi nos seus ombros, impedindo que este caísse de exaustão e disse. "Achou melhor levar-te para o Hospital."

"Eu não sou assim tão fraco. Ou será que te apaixonaste por mim e agora estás a tentar ganhar o meu coração?" Disse o sádico num tom sarcástico.

"Idiota!" Disse Kagura, batendo-lhe na cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente. "Pronto. Agora fica calado durante o caminho."

"Parece que tudo ficou bem. Não achas, Gin-san?" Quando Shinpachi tinha acabado de perguntar, Gintoki já tinha saltado a ponte. "Onde vais?"

"Vou com eles." Respondeu o samurai. "Tenho o pressentimento que não os devia deixar sozinhos." E com isto os três foram a caminho do Hospital.

_x_

Já de noite, Aki acordou e notou que estava a ser levado nas costas da sua irmã. "Eu perdi, não foi?" Disse ele desanimado.

"Assim foi." Confirmou Sachan. "O que vais fazer agora?"

"Eu não vou desistir! A Kagura-chan será minha!" Afirmou ele, com fogo nos olhos.

"Isso mesmo!" Disse Sachan animada.

"O nosso amor será correspondido!" Gritaram os dois em uníssono, mas levaram com um chinelo de um vizinho.

"Calem a boca, há quem queira dormir!"

"Desculpe." Responderam os dois irmãos arrependidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 - **Tanto o açúcar como a maionese podem ser prejudiciais para a saúde**

Numa certa manhã, todos os membros do Shinsengumi tinham sido convocados para a sala de reuniões pelo Matsudaira, que estava atrasado. Mas por mais estranho que parecesse, Hijikata não estava muito chateado, pois além de ser o dia de folga do Sougo, ele tinha conseguido o ultimo bilhete para o espectáculo no gelo do seu filme favorito, "Yakuza vs Aliens".

"O velho está demorando muito." Suspirou Kondo, que já estava farto de esperar.

"Provavelmente deve estar disparando em pessoas inocentes, por diversão." Respondeu Hijikata, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Uma hora depois, Matsudaira finalmente aparece. "Desculpem pelo atraso, seus miseráveis, aqui o velho teve de alvejar a perna do novo namorado da Kuriko, para ele não se voltar a aproximar dela."

"Afinal o que queres, velho, nós ainda temos muito que fazer." Perguntou Kondo, impaciente.

"Não te exaltes Kondo. Hoje eu trago boas notícias!" Respondeu Matsudaira. "Hoje teremos um novo capitão da 1ª divisão."

"O quê?" Gritaram os membros do Shinsengumi, septo Hijikata que mostrava um sorriso que se podia descrever como assustador. De repente a sala de reuniões se tornou numa balbúrdia que foi rapidamente silenciada por três tiros que quase acertaram no comandante gorila.

"Calados! Deixem-me terminar."

"Hei! Você quase me acertou!" Reclamou Kondo.

"Não te preocupes. Pra próxima acerto."

"Esse não é o problema!" Gritou o Gorila.

"Agora deixem-me terminar. Como eu estava a dizer, encontrei alguém para cobrir o posto do Okita, mas é só por hoje." Anunciou Matsudaira.

"Como assim?" Perguntou o vice-comandante.

"Um ex-jouishishi tinha tantas multas acumuladas que vai trabalhar hoje no Shinsengumi, como serviço comunitário." Respondeu o chefe das forças policiais.

"Mas porquê, no cargo de capitão?" Perguntou Yamazaki levantando o braço.

"Eu pude avaliar as suas habilidades e são bastante idênticas às do Hijikata." Explicou o velho. "Além do mais, quem melhor para entrar na mente de um Jouishishi, que um ex-jouishishi?"

"E onde está ele?" Perguntou Kondo.

"Bem ele vinha atrás de mim até a um momento." Disse Matsudaira reparando que não estava ninguém á espera no corredor. "Maldição, ele voltou a escapar. Hei, vão procura-lo, se não, eu terei de disparar em vocês." E com isto a sala de reuniões ficou completamente vazia.

Kondo e Hijikata procuravam pelo novo membro, que eles nem conheciam, na área dos dormitórios.

"Como vamos saber que é ele, sem nem ao menos vimos o seu rosto." Reclamou o vice-comandante.

"É fácil Toshi. Temos de encontrar alguém que não pertence ao Shinsengumi e que esteja a usar o uniforme." Disse Kondo, com um tom mais positivo.

"Não acho que seja assim tão fácil, Kondo-san."

"Hei! O novo membro foi naquela direcção " Gritou um homem de cabelo prateado, olhos de peixe morto vermelhos-acastanhados e que usava um uniforme do Shinsengumi, apontado para o virar da esquina.

"Obrigado." Responderam Kondo e Hijikata, virando a esquina que o homem tinha assinalado. Depois de correr um pouco, pararam.

"Toshi?" Perguntou o gorila com um sorriso nervoso.

"Sim, Kondo-san?" Disse Hijikata com uma expressão de como se não quisesse acreditar nalgo.

"Aquele não era o…?"

"Impossível Kondo-san. Deve ser a sua imaginação."

De repente ouviu-se o som de um tiro no exterior do Shinsengumi e eles foram ver o que se passava. Quando chegaram ao local de onde vinha o barulho, viram Gintoki que estava agarrado ao muro, com se o tentasse escalar, e um furo de bala, ainda a fumegar, a poucos centímetros da sua cabeça.

"Já te disse que tens de cumprir o serviço comunitário, se não, serás preso e isso não seria divertido." Disse Matsudaira, que também estava lá e apontando a sua pistola para o mais novo membro do Shinsengumi.

"Que saco. Podiam ao menos pagar-me por este trabalho." Reclamou Gintoki descendo do muro.

"Tu não sabes o que serviço comunitário significa, pois não?" Afirmou Matsudaira.

"É ele!" Gritaram Kondo e Hijikata, mentalmente.

"De todas as pessoas em Edo, porquê é que tinha de ser ele?" Reclamou o vice-comandante, levando a mão há cabeça.

"Tal vez não seja assim tão mau." Disse o comandante, tentando ser positivo.

"Pois. Não vou deixar que isto estrague este dia." Disse Hijikata baixando-se, pois viu que tinha deixado cair o seu isqueiro especial, mas mal pegou no isqueiro, um disparo de bazuca passou por cima dele.

"Tsk. Falhei." Disse Gintoki, que estava com uma bazuca apoiada no ombro.

"O que raio estás a fazer?!" Gritou Hijikata, desembainhando a sua espada.

"Disseram-me que hoje tinha de substituir o Souichirou-kun." Respondeu o samurai, com uma cara de tédio.

"Kondo-san. Isto não vai dar certo, trocaram-nos um sádico por outro. Sinceramente não sei o que é pior, se ele ou o Sougo." Disse o vice-comandante tentando-se manter calmo.

"Eu também não estou confortável com isto. Hei! Shinpachi do Shinsengumi!" Disse o líder do Yorozuya, apontando para o Yamazaki, que tinha acabado de chegar ao local de onde vinha tanto barulho. "Traz-me uma Jump e um copo de leite de morango. É uma ordem!"

"Sim senhor!" Respondeu ele, saindo a correr. Desde que o seu cabelo fora cortado pelo temível samurai, que Yamazaki tinha medo do que Gintoki podia fazer quando estava chateado.

"A mim parece-me que estás confortável demais." Reclamou Hijikata tentando não cortar Gintoki às fatias.

Yamazaki voltou rapidamente e agora, com uma mão segurava uma Jump aberta numa página, a frente de Gintoki para ele ler e com a outra segurava um copo com leite de morando e uma palhinha para o samurai beber enquanto lia.

"Do que estás a falar? Eu estaria bem melhor em minha casa!" Teimou Gintoki. "Sim, agora vira a página."

Hijikata cortou a Jump do samurai, quase cortando Yamazaki. "Eu já estou a começar a ficar farto de ti!" Disse ele, encarando-o.

"Isso não foi simpático, Hijikata-kun. Você quer brigar? Porque seria um prazer acabar contigo." Disse Gintoki, sacando a sua bokuto, do seu cinto.

"Podes vir!"

No momento em que as duas espadas se cruzaram, os seus utilizadores levaram choque tão grande que até deitavam fumo da boca. Foi então que repararam que cada um levava uma espécie de coleira cibernética.

"O que raio é isto?" Perguntou Gintoki, tentando tirar a coleira.

"Estou farto que fujas, então coloquei-te uma coleira anti fuga, sem que tu percebesses." Respondeu Matsudaira.

"Mas porque é que eu também tenho uma?" Reclamou Hijikata.

"No teu caso é diferente. Tu serás o seu observador e verificarás se ele cumpre as horas de serviço comunitário, mas se vocês se afastarem mais de 10 metros, serão electrocutados " Explicou Matsudaira.

"O quê?!" Gritaram Gintoki e Hijikata.

_x_

Enquanto isso ocorria, um certo sádico passeava pela cidade, aproveitando o seu dia de folga. Mas sem se dar conta acabou frente ao prédio do Yorozuya e algo lhe disse que devia entrar.

Quando bateu á porta, Shinpachi, que tinha um olho negro e um inchaço na cara e na cabeça, abriu a porta e cumprimentou com um tom depressivo. "Bom dia, Okita-san."

"O que te aconteceu megane? Entrou numa briga de otakus virgens?" Perguntou Sougo.

"Socorro." Foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

"Hã?"

"Me ajude, por favor! Desde que o Gin-san foi levado por aquele velho das forças policias, que a Kagura-chan ficou a cargo do Yorozuya, estava tudo bem, até que ela enlouqueceu com o poder e se tornou uma ditadora. Ela me fez isto, apenas porque eu me enganei na marca de sukonbu que queria." Respondeu Shinpachi desesperado. "Por favor, Okita-san. Pare isto.

"Não te preocupes. Ela vai passar de ditadora á escrava, rapidamente." Disse Sougo com um sorriso sádico e entrando no Yorozuya.

"Como se isso fosse acontecer!" Implicou Kagura, que estava encima da mesa de Gintoki e os olhava com uma expressão de superioridade.

"Calma ai, China." Disse o sádico, levantando os braços. "Porquê essa loucura toda? Será que estás naquele dia do mês?"

Kagura ficou quase tão vermelha como as suas roupas e gritou. "Seu sádico pervertido!" Enquanto disparava com seu guarda-chuva, aleatoriamente, na direcção de Sougo e Shinpachi.

Shinpachi teve algumas dificuldades em se desviar dos tiros, mas Sougo os desviou facilmente e disse. "É óbvio que não serves para substituir o Danna."

"Então o que sugeres?" Preguntou Kagura irritada e cessando fogo.

"Eu irei substituir o Danna."

"O quê?!" Gritaram Shinpachi, Kagura e Aki, que saiu de uma passagem secreta que estava no chão.

Todos os presentes começaram a encarar Aki em silencio, até que Kagura e Sougo perguntaram com uma veia pulsando nas suas testas. "O que fazes aqui?"

"Bem… Eu… Estava a testar as passagens secretas da minha irmã." Respondeu ele nervosamente. "Mas Kagura-chan, eu acho que não devias passar tanto tempo com este tipo, ele está provavelmente a pensar em fazer coisas pervertidas contigo." Enquanto pensava nisso, uma gota de sangue começou a descer do nariz de Aki.

"Tu é que és o pervertido aqui!" Gritaram Kagura e Sougo, atirando o convidado indesejado pela porta do Yorozuya.

"Devias ser mais sincera com os teus sentimentos, Kagura-chan!" Gritou o jovem assassino antes de bater na parede de um dos edifícios em frente.

Sougo fechou a porta e disse. "Realmente, aquele cara é mesmo irritante."

"Podes crer." Concordou Kagura.

"Mas Okita-san, oque quis dizer com que ia substituir o Gin-san?"

"Então, que hoje eu vou substituir o Danna."

"Mas tu detestas trabalhar." Relembrou Kagura.

"E desde quando o trabalho do Danna é um trabalho?" Disse o capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi. "E um policial não tem de ajudar as criancinhas indefesas? Então é melhor eu ficar aqui para te proteger do ataques daquele stalker." Disse ele com uma expressão sádica.

"Eu não preciso de ser protegida." Respondeu Kagura com a bochechas coradas.

"Sinto que estou a mais." Disse Shinpachi enquanto via aquela cena.

_x_

Mais tarde, numa pastelaria, Gintoki e Hijikata estavam sentados numa mesa, comendo um Parfait e uma fatia de bolo coberta de maionese.

"Porque tivemos de ficar presos um ao outro, outra vez?" Perguntou o viciado em maionese irritado.

"Falta de imaginação do autor." Respondeu o viciado em açúcar entediado. "Hei Moça! Traga-me mais um Parfait e ponha na conta do Shinsengumi."

"Nós temos trabalho a fazer, que tal começarmos." Sugeriu Hijikata, antes que tivesse um ataque de nervos.

"Que saco. Estou sem motivação." Suspirou Gintoki, enquanto comia o seu Parfait.

"Concentra-te, nos temos de encontrar este cara, ele é o líder de uma operação de tráfico de drogas que nós temos de desmantelar." Disse o vice-comandante, mostrando uma foto de um homem com uma crista multicolor, dois _piercings_ numa orelha e uma cara de tipo rude.

"Queres dizer aquele ali?" Falou o capitão temporário, apontado com a sua colher para traz de Hijikata.

"Achas mesmo que ele estaria num lugar tão público como este? Ele é quase tão procurado como o Katsura." Mas quando Hijikata se virou, quase se engasgou com o bolo que estava a comer. "Impossível."

O dito traficante estava sentado numa mesa a poucos metros de distância e com mais alguns que deviam pertencer ao seu bando.

"Agora faz pouco barulho. Temos de os seguir, para descobrir onde é a sua sede." Sussurrou Hijikata tirando uns binóculos do seu casaco e começando a observar o grupo.

"Isto vai ser um dia longo." Disse o samurai de permanente, num suspiro.

_x_

Enquanto isso passava, Kagura e Sougo estavam numa briga bastante destrutiva dentro do Yorozuya, quando de repente Otose entra, acompanhada de Tama e Catherine.

"Que barulheira é está?" Gritou Otose.

"Vocês, pirralhos! Dá para pararem de fazer besteira?" Gritou Catherine, mais alto.

"Hei velhas! Não vêm que estou ocupada?" Grito Kagura, ainda mais alto.

"Isto virou uma competição de gritos." Opinou Shinpachi que estava com um sofá, atirado por Kagura, encima dele.

Sougo bloqueou o guarda-chuva de Kagura com a sua katana e perguntou "Então o que querem?"

"Queríamos falar com o Gintoki-sama." Respondeu Tama no seu tom neutral.

"O Gin-san está a cumprir serviço comunitário." Disse o samurai megane, levantando-se com dificuldade.

"Mas eu estou a substituí-lo por hoje. Okita Sougo, prazer em conhecer-vos." Falou o sádico, enquanto brigava com a Yato.

"Pois é! Estes quatro personagens nunca tiveram uma conversa entre si." Reparou Shinpachi, mas todos o ignoraram.

"Tens dinheiro?" Preguntou Otose.

"Sim, porquê?" Respondeu Sougo, fazendo uma pausa na briga.

"Perfeito." Disse ela estendendo a mão. "Paga o aluguer daquele preguiçoso."

"Porque é que eu deveria fazer isto?"

"Diz no contrato que o dono da casa e do estabelecimento tem de pagar o aluguer." Respondeu Otose

"Tens de tomar a responsabilidade. Afinal foste tu que disseste que ias substituir o Gin-chan." Falou Kagura batendo com a mão no ombro do sádico.

"Suponho que não tenho escolha." Suspirou ele, metendo a mão no bolso das suas calças. Hei! Onde está a minha carteira?"

"Aqui." Disse Catherine, atirando-lhe a carteira agora vazia e segurando num molho de notas.

Ela e Otose saíram e Tama, antes de sair, fez uma reverência e agradeceu. "Muito obrigado pela sua contribuição."

Kagura ria às gargalhadas. "És mesmo um amador. Nós levamos anos a esquivar pagar o aluguer."

"Não acho que isso seja motivo de orgulho, Kagura-chan." Falou Shinpachi fazendo o seu trabalho de homem sério.

_x_

Hijikata e Gintoki tinham seguido o tal fulano e o seu grupo até um depósito abandonado e encontravam-se agora atrás do mesmo.

"O meu celular não apanha sinal, não podemos chamar reforços. Temos, nós mesmos, de arranjar uma forma de entrar e apanha-los de surpresa." Disse o vice-comandante, mexendo no telefone.

"Tenho uma ideia." Falou o samurai de cabelo prateado. "Que tal nos infiltrarmos."

"Não ia resultar. A minha cara é demasiado conhecida."

"Não te preocupes, Hijikata-kun. Há um jeito." Disse Gintoki com um sorriso sádico.

"Estou com um mau pressentimento." Disse Hijikata, afastando-se um pouco de Gintoki.

_x_

Meia hora depois alguém bateu á porta do depósito e o líder dos traficantes foi abrir. Quando abriu a porta viu Gintoki e Hijikata, ambos vestidos de mulher, maquilhados e usando peruca.

"Desculpe. O meu nome é Paako." Cumprimentou Gintoki fazendo uma voz feminina.

"E eu sou… A Toshiko." Cumprimentou Hijikata num tom que parecia uma fusão de raiva e vergonha.

Gintoki fez um esforço enorme, para não começar a rir e prosseguiu com um tom inocente. "Nós viemos de Osaka para passarmos as nossas férias com uma amiga, mas ela teve uns problemas e só nos pode vir buscar amanha. Será que podíamos ficar cá, até ela nos vir buscar?"

"Isto não vai funcionar." Pensou Hijikata nervosamente.

"Claro. Não tem problema." Respondeu o traficante.

"Não pode ser." Pensou o vice-comandante travesti espantado.

Então "as" duas convidadas seguiram o seu anfitrião que ia uns passos mais á frente e sussurravam entre si.

"Não acredito que resultou. Afinal onde arranjaste estas roupas, perucas e maquilhagem?"

"Tenho contactos num bar travesti."

"Não devia ter perguntado."

Então eles chegaram a uma parte do depósito, onde estavam vários homens sentados em caixas de madeira vazias jogando às carta e bebendo, outros pareciam guardar outras caixas que tinham "mercadoria" escrita nelas.

"Atenção pessoal! Estás são a Paako e a Toshiko. Elas vão passar aqui a noite. Portanto comportem-se." Gritou o líder para o seu bando.

Os homens simplesmente gritaram e assobiaram.

"Prazer em conhece-los." Disseram Hijikata e Gintoki nervosamente.

"Então. O que vocês fazem?" Preguntou Gintoki.

"Traficamos drogas." Respondeu o líder simplesmente.

"Que direto!" Pensaram os dois agentes infiltrados.

"E não têm medo que o Shinsengumi descubra?" Hijikata perguntou inocentemente.

"Aqueles cães do governo são estúpidos de mais para perceberem." Disse o líder, soltando uma gargalhada.

"Tens razão. Especialmente o vice-comandante deles." Concordou Gintoki.

"Do que estás a falar? Eu ouvi dizer que o Hijikata-san é SUPER maneiro." Reclamou Hijikata, acentuando o super.

"Toshiko, querida. Deves estar enganada, ele não passa de um viciado em maionese e nicotina que parece que está chateado com o mundo." Implicou Gintoki.

"Queres briga?" Disse Hijikata, voltando ao tom de voz normal.

"Vamos lá!" Falou Gintoki, também se esquecendo de seguir o personagem.

Os dois começaram a brigar. Mas a meio da briga, a peruca de Hijikata caiu, sem ele perceber. Todos o traficantes ficaram espantados, septo o líder que pegou a peruca e tocou no ombro do vice-comandante, chamando-lhe a atenção. "Senhora. A sua peruca caiu."

"Obrigado." Hijikata agradeceu confuso.

"Aniki!" Gritaram os membros do bando.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ele irritado.

"Eles pertencem ao Shinsengumi!" Responderam os traficantes.

"O quê?!" Gritou o líder incrédulo.

"Este tipo é mesmo tapado." Pensaram Gintoki e Hijikata.

"Ataquem!" Gritou o líder e todos os traficantes desembainharam as suas espadas, partido para o ataque.

"Tsk. Parece que fomos descobertos." Falou Hijikata. "Yorozuya. Sabes o que fazer?"

"É só bater neles, até não poderem se levantar. Certo?" Respondeu o samurai com um sorriso desafiador.

"Exacto." Disse o vice-comandante demoníaco com um sorriso semelhante.

Então os dois retiraram as suas respectivas espadas, que estavam escondidas dentro dos kimonos e começaram a repelir e contra-atacar os ataques dos bandidos, em perfeita sincronia.

Já tinham derrotado um terço deles, quando Gintoki falou. "Hei! Mayora! Levanta a espada!"

"Para quê?" Hijikata obteve como resposta um empurrão de Gintoki que o atirou para o chão. O samurai de cabelo prateado pegou nos pês do vice-comandante e começou a andar às voltas, acertando com Hijikata nos traficantes. "Para com isso!" Grito Hijikata, que já estava a ficar tonto. Deu um pontapé na cabeça de Gintoki, fazendo com que voassem para lados oposto, ambos aterrando encima de inimigos.

"Para que foi isso?" Gritou Gintoki furioso.

"Tu é que começaste!" Reclamou Hijikata, também furioso.

"Estás a ser infantil, Hijikata-kun." Disse Gintoki levantando-se.

"Tu és o mais infantil daqui!" Gritou Hijikata pegando a sua espada.

E com isto, começaram uma briga que mandava qualquer um que se aproximasse, pelos ares. No fim só sobravam de pé eles os dois e o líder dos traficantes.

"Muito bem, Hijikata Toshiro." Falou o líder, sacando a sua espada. "Mas tu e o teu amigo não me vão conseguir vencer!"

"Ele não é meu amigo!" Gritaram Gintoki e Hijikata em uníssono, com veias a pulsar nas suas testas e dando um pontapé conjunto nas parte baixas do líder, fazendo-o cair com a dor.

Mais tarde, Hijikata conseguiu contactar Yamazaki que, juntamente com os reforços, levou os bandidos e formam-se todos embora.

_x_

Entretanto no Yorozuya, Shinpachi tinha acabado de arrumar a sala, Sougo dormia no sofá, com a sua famosa máscara e Kagura via televisão enquanto comia sukonbu.

Então um alarme do celular de Sougo começou a tocar. Ele levantou-se e disse. "Bem, está na hora de eu ir embora."

"Adeus Okita-san." Despediu-se Shinpachi, enquanto limpava algumas coisas com o espanador.

"Sim… Adeus." Disse Kagura sem tirar olhos do televisor. Pelo tom da voz parecia estar ressentida por algo.

"Oi China! Não te esqueças que amanhã temos uma briga no parque." Relembrou o capitão da 1ª divisão do Shinsengumi.

Um sorriso convencido invadiu o rosto de Kagura. "Podes crer! E vou acabar contigo."

"Isso é o que vamos ver." Falou Sougo antes de sair.

_x_

Hijikata, que ainda estava vestido de Toshiko, e Sougo chegaram ao mesmo tempo ao quartel-general do Shinsengumi. O sádico ficou encarando o seu superior durante um bocado, depois tirou-lhe uma foto com o celular e entrou no quartel-general sem dizer nada.

"Isto vai ser mau." Foi a única coisa que Hijikata disse, quando ouviu imensas gargalhadas vindas do Shinsengumi.

_x_

Já no final desse dia, Hijikata, que usava agora com as suas roupas de folga, procurava o seu lugar para assistir ao espectáculo no gelo, quando ouviu uma voz familiar gritar. "Vai Jou-aniki!"

Quando chegou ao seu lugar, viu que sentado ao lado do seu assento estava Gintoki. Os dois se encaram por momentos e murmuram ao mesmo tempo. "Maldição."


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - **Os mais velhos merecem respeito**

Num bar em Yoshiwara, á noite, um homem de meia-idade usando um manto negro que lhe cobria o corpo todo, com óculos de sol e um chapéu de monge, entrou e sentou-se ao balcão.

"Duas garrafas de Dom Perignon, por favor." Pediu ele.

"Aqui tem." Disse a jovem mulher que estava atrás do balcão, colocando-lhe duas garrafas à sua frente.

"Obrigando." Respondeu ele. Pegou nas duas garrafas, ergueu a cabeça, abriu bem a boca, que tinha bastantes dentes afiados, e despejou o líquido todo pela sua garganta e murmurou. "Isto é mesmo bom."

"Quer mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou a mulher, enquanto limpava um copo.

"Quase me esquecia. Por acaso, viu este homem?" Perguntou ele, mostrando-lhe um poster de procurado dos Harusame com uma foto de Gintoki.

"Sim. Esse foi o homem que salvou Yoshiwara em mais de uma ocasião. Ouvi dizer que vive como Yorozuya, no distrito Kabuki" Respondeu ela, enquanto observava o poster.

O homem começou a rir. "O Gintoki salvou uma cidade. Aquela criança demoníaca cresceu bastante." E com isso, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.

"O senhor ainda não pagou." Relembrou a dona do bar.

"Pois é." Ele começou a remexer as roupas por baixo do seu manto. Depois deu um riso nervoso e disse. "Bem… Parece que me esqueci da carteira."

Então a dona pressionou um botão debaixo do balcão e duas mulheres da Hyakka apareceram e agarraram o misterioso homem.

"Temos de leva-lo até á Tsukuyo-sama." Disse uma das mulheres.

"Apesar de eu adorar passar tempo com cortesãs, eu tenho muito que fazer. Desculpem." Depois de dar um sorriso despreocupado, uma bomba de fumo caiu do interior do seu manto, criando uma cortina de fumaça.

Depois do fumo se dissipar, o homem já tinha desaparecido e no seu lugar estava apenas uma nota que dizia. "Para a próxima eu pago. Assinado T."

_x_

No dia seguinte, a cena típica ocorria no Yorozuya, com Gintoki dormindo no sofá com uma Jump na cara e Kagura deitada ao lado de Sadaharu, comendo sukonbu.

Até que Shinpachi entrou pela porta e acordou o samurai preguiçoso. "Gin-san acorda. O carteiro deu-me esta carta. E é para você."

"Deve ser mais uma carta retardada do Tatsuma. Joga fora." Falo Gintoki, sem tirar a Jump da sua cara.

"Tem a certeza Gin-san? Está carta tem perfume de mulher." Perguntou Shinpachi, mostrando-lhe o envelope.

"O quê?" Disse o samurai, levantando-se rapidamente, pegando o envelope e abrindo-o. "Não pode ser." Falou ele, depois de ler a carta.

"Que se passa Gin-chan? É a carta de um velho amor de verão, que decidiu reencontra-lo." Perguntou Kagura.

Shinpachi pegou na carta e começou a lela em voz alta. "Caro discípulo de Shouyou. Temos alguns assuntos pendentes. Reúne-te comigo nas seguintes coordenadas. Assinado T."

"Isto parece mais uma carta de duelo, do que uma carta de encontro." Disse o samurai com um ar sério.

"E o que vais fazer Gin-san?" Perguntou Shinpachi.

"Normalmente, eu ignoraria. Mas quem escreveu isto colhesse o nome do meu antigo sensei e algo me diz que já vi essa caligrafia antes, mas não me consigo lembrar." Respondeu o samurai de cabelo prateado, levantando-se e pegando a sua bokuto. "Portanto vamos."

E então o trio Yorozuya saiu.

_x_

Um pouco mais tarde chegaram a um armazém abandonado nas docas e para surpresa deles, Katsura e Elizabeth estavam à frente da porta.

"O que fazes aqui Zura?" Preguntou Gintoki, cutucando o nariz.

"Zura janai, Katsura da! Mas parece que estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo." Respondeu Katsura, mostrando um envelope semelhante ao que Gintoki recebera.

Então os cinco entraram no armazém e viram um monte de caixas de madeira empilhadas e encima delas estava o homem de manto negro.

"Então. Por que nos querias ver?" Preguntou Gintoki.

O homem simplesmente ressonou.

"Ele está a dormir!" Exclamou Shinpachi.

Então Katsura e Gintoki empunharam as suas espadas e começaram a correr em direção ao misterioso homem.

"O que vão fazer?" Gritou o megane.

"Atacar primeiro." Respondeu Katsura

"Perguntar depois!" Concluiu Gintoki.

Então os dois saltaram e preparam-se para atacar o inimigo. Mas ele sacou uma espada, que levava às costas, e repeliu o ataque.

Quando voltaram a pousar no chão, a bokuto de Gintoki estava cortada às rodelas. "Não pode ser! Vou ter de voltar a gastar as minhas poupanças para comprar uma nova.

"Devias parar de entrar em batalhas com uma espada de madeira e passar a usar uma de ferro." Sugeriu Katsura.

"Não acho que funcionária." Falou Gintoki, apontando para a espada de Katsura, cuja lâmina tinha sido cortada ao meio, em perfeita simetria.

"A minha Zurabimaru!" Gritou Katsura ao ver o estado da sua espada.

Elizabeth levantou uma placa dizendo. "Incrível!"

"Ele bloqueou o ataque do Gin-san e do Katsura-san!" Relatou Shinpachi admirado.

"É mais incrível do que parece." Falou Katsura, com um ar sério.

Então o homem continuou a ressonar e os seus óculos caíram, revelando que ele ainda estava a dormir.

"Ele bloqueou o nosso ataque, a dormir." Reparou o samurai de permanente, também com um ar sério.

"Gintoki, só pode ser ele." Disse o líder da fação Joui, passando um megafone parecido com a Elizabeth, para o seu antigo camarada.

"Sim. Não esperava voltar a encontra-lo tão cedo." Concordou Gintoki, pegando no megafone. Levou-o à boca e gritou com toda a sua força. "Acorde de uma vez! Tokegawa-san!"

"O que aconteceu? Onde estou? Quem sou eu?" Gritou Tokegawa acordando de repente. Depois de voltar a si, retirou o seu manto e o seu chapéu e cumprimentou os seus visitantes com um descontraído sorriso. "Gintoki! Kotaro! Há quanto tempo." Tokegawa aparentava ter uns 40 anos, usava um kimono verde com detalhes amarelos e um cachecol negro com as pontas vermelhas, com uma pequena caveira de cada lado, ao pescoço sem o enrolar. O seu cabelo era de um castanho bastante claro, com algumas pontas vermelhas e era cobrido por um gorro que se parecia com a cabeça de um lagarto. Ele tinha cicatrizes no peito e perto do seu olho esquerdo. Os seus dentes eram extremamente afiados e os seus olhos eram de um verde-claro e semelhantes aos de um réptil.

"Quem é esse velho?" Perguntou Kagura.

"Ele foi um dos samurais mais temidos durante a guerra. O samurai de sangue frio, Tokegawa Hideo. Foi o primeiro Amanto a tornar-se samurai." Explicou Katsura.

"E foi o melhor amigo do nosso Sensei." Completou Gintoki.

Tokegawa saltou da pilha de caixas de madeira, aterrando de forma brusca e deixando pegadas no chão de cimento. "Então? Como estão vocês?"

"Bem. Mas primeiro uma pergunta. Por quê o perfume de mulher na carta." Perguntou o samurai de cabelo prateado, um pouco chateado.

"Se não fosse assim, tu não abrias." Respondeu o velho samurai de uma forma infantil.

"Mas porque raio escreveste de uma forma tão enigmática?" Perguntou Gintoki, com uma veia pulsando na testa.

"Para aumentar o suspense."

Gintoki agarrou o seu velho conhecido pelo seu kimono e começou a agita-lo enquanto gritava. "Não podes fazer as coisas de um jeito normal, pelo menos uma vez na vida?"

"O normal é chato." Respondeu simplesmente. Depois fez uma expressão de enjoo. "Acho que vou vomitar."

Então Katsura separou os seus antigos camaradas e avisou Gintoki. "Já sabes que não vale a pena tentar raciocinar com o Tokegawa-san." E depois perguntou ao seu anfitrião. "O que querias falar connosco?"

"Assim não, Kotaro." Falou Tokegawa, cruzando os braços. "Um reencontro de velhos camaradas deve ser acompanhado com sake. Tem algum sítio onde se possa beber?"

"Não tem jeito mesmo." Suspirou Gintoki, esfregando a cabeça. "Vamos. Eu conheço um lugar."

Então todos seguiram o samurai de cabelo prateado.

_x_

Um pouco mais tarde, no bar de Otose, Gintoki estava a ser repreendido. "Gintoki! Já te disse mais de mil vezes, para não trazeres pessoas aqui de dia! Se querem beber, voltem à noite!"

"Eu sei disso! Velha maldita! Mas não tínhamos escolha!" Gritou Gintoki.

Tokegawa surgiu detrás de Gintoki e cumprimentou Otose. "Boa tarde, minha senhora. Então foi você que tomou conta do Gintoki, durante estes anos." O velho samurai ajoelhou-se e fez uma vénia. "Muito obrigado por ter tomado conta dele e peço desculpas por todos os problemas que ele lhe tenha causado."

"Não precisa fazer isto." Falou Otose, ajudando-o a levantar-se. "Está bem. Eu vou abrir o bar, mas esta é a ultima vez. E vou colocar tudo na tua conta, Gintoki."

"O quê?! Sua velha maldita!" Gritou o samurai de permanente.

Mas foi silenciado por um golpe de Tokegawa que o atirou contra o chão. "Olha as maneiras, Gintoki."

"Para que foi isso, velho?" Perguntou Gintoki, levantando-se com um enorme inchaço na cabeça.

"Eu sou o mais perto, que tu tens, de uma figura paterna. É a minha obrigação educar-te." Respondeu Tokegawa.

Então todos se sentaram numa das mesas do bar e começaram a conversar.

"Vocês dois realmente se rodearam de pessoas interessantes. Um Renho, uma garota Yato e um par de óculos." Disse Tokegawa enquanto bebia sake.

Shinpachi começou a ser rodeado por uma aura de depressão e murmurou. "Até os novos personagem acham que não passo de um par de óculos. Parece que todos se esqueceram das coisas legais que já fiz, como lutar contra o Hijikata-san ou ter derrotado a Pirako-chan. Eu devia ir para um anime sobre óculos."

Gintoki bateu na cabeça de Shinpachi e disse. "Para com isso. E o que querias, velho?"

"Já me esquecia." Falou Tokegawa, colocando dois posteres de procurados dos Harusame, com as fotos de Gintoki e Katsura, na mesa. "O que vocês fizeram para serem procurados pelos Harusame?"

"Bem… Tivemos alguns conflitos no passado… E matamos alguns dos seus membros." Respondeu Gintoki.

Katsura pegou nos posteres e perguntou. "Tokegawa-san. Onde arranjou isto?"

"Não vos contei? Agora sou um caça-recompensas." Respondeu o velho Amanto no seu tom descontraído. Depois ficou sério e colocou na mesa outro poster. "E não são apenas vocês. O Shinsuke também é procurado por eles.

"Como assim?" Perguntou Gintoki interessado.

"Ao que parece, ele aliou-se a um Yato extremamente poderoso, chamado Kamui e juntos traíram os Harusame." Explicou Tokegawa.

A notícia chocou todos os presentes, especialmente Gintoki e Kagura.

"Irmão maldito." Murmurou a pequena Yato.

"Irmão?" Falou Tokegawa, fitando Kagura. "Não me digas que… És a Kagura-chan!"

"Sim." Respondeu a garota confusa. "Como sabe?"

"É que eu e o Umi-kun somos amigos." Respondeu o velho samurai.

Gintoki quase se engasgou com o sake e falou. "O quê? Tu conheces o velho careca.

"Sim. Nos encontramos umas quantas vezes nas nossas missões e tornamo-nos amigos. Ele me mostrou bastantes fotos da Kagura-chan e do Kamui-kun. A última vez que o vi, ele estava a treinar o jovem Kamui-kun. E pensar que uma criança tão simpática como ele, se tornou num assassino psicopata." Contou Tokegawa olhando para o seu copo como se estivesse recordando algo. "Mas voltando para o assunto anterior. Vocês deviam ser mais cuidadosos com os Harusame, eles têm membros bastante perigosos. Especialmente com o…" E na parte em que todos estavam a prestar mais atenção, o velho samurai adormeceu e todos caíram para trás.

"Ele voltou a adormecer." Falou Shinpachi.

"Sim. Ele costuma fazer isso quando não quer falar sobre algo." Explicou Gintoki, que voltou a pegar no megafone para gritar no volume máximo. "Vê se acordas!"

"Já me esquecia!" Gritou Tokegawa abrindo os olhos de repente.

"O que foi agora?" Perguntou Shinpachi.

"Esqueci-me que hoje tinha um duelo com um dos meus alvos. O caçador de samurais, Raiden."

"Raiden?!" Disse Katsura.

"Você colhesse, Katsura-san?" Perguntou o samurai megane.

"Sim. Ele é um Amanto do clã dos cães, que lutou na guerra e ficou conhecido por ter matado mais de cem samurais. Eu e o Sakamoto já o enfrentamos uma vez, mas tivemos de nos retirar." Respondeu Katsura.

"E agora é procurado por continuar a caçar samurais, matando-os e roubando as suas armas." Acrescentou Tokegawa levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta. "Bem tenho de ir. Se quiserem ver o duelo, venham comigo."

E foi o que fizeram.

_x_

O duelo era num descampado onde algumas pessoas se reuniram para ver a luta entre os dois adversários que se encontravam frente a frente.

"Chegaste atrasado." Falou Raiden, colocando-se numa posição de combate.

Tokegawa estava descontraidamente observando uma borboleta voar e pousando numa flor.

"Hei! Estás-me ouvindo?" Gritou o cachorro humanoide de pelo negro e olhos brilhantes como os de um lobo.

Tokegawa encarou o seu adversário durante alguns minutos e disse. "Oh! Um cachorro gigante."

"Qual o problema deste tipo? Ele já me está a irritar." Pensou Raiden, enquanto avaliava o seu adversário.

Enquanto isso se passava, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura tinham montado uma banca de apostas.

"Venham senhores e senhoras! Apostem no vosso favorito! Quem ganhará? Apostem e vejam!" Anunciou Gintoki, atraindo assim uma multidão, onde a maioria apostava no Raiden.

"Gin-san. Que tipo de Amanto é o Tokegawa-san?" Perguntou Shinpachi.

"Se bem me lembro, ele pertence ao clã Taiyo." Respondeu o samurai de permanente natural.

"Clã Taiyo?" Perguntou Kagura, curiosa.

"É um saco explicar. Basicamente é o clã rival dos Yato. Têm uma força sobre-humana, maxilares extremamente fortes, pele mais resistente, não suportam o frio, gostam de lugares ensolarados e quentes e vivem o dobro que os humanos ou algo assim." Explicou Gintoki, cutucando o nariz e com uma grande destreza, colar a meleca na cabeça de Kagura.

"Essa explicação faz ele parecer um monstro." Opinou Shinpachi.

Então Katsura chegou à banca e colocou um molho de notas a frente do trio Yorozuya e disse. "Aposto tudo no Tokegawa-san!" Ao que parece, ele era o único que tinha apostado nele.

Elizabeth levantou uma placa que dizia. "Não! Essas são as nossas poupanças."

"Não te preocupes Elizabeth. Eu sei o que estou a fazer." Respondeu Katsura confiante.

E o duelo começou. Tokegawa fez o primeiro movimento, tirando do seu kimono um osso e dizendo, enquanto o abanava. "Olha cachorrinho. Vem buscar!"

"Mas o que raio estás a fazer?" Gritou Raiden irritado.

Tokegawa limitou-se a atirar o osso pelo ar e no momento em que este tocou o chão, Tokegawa já se encontrava atrás do seu oponente, com a sua espada ensanguentada e disse com um ar sério. "O duelo acabou. Não podes lutar mais."

Raiden caiu de joelhos numa poça do seu próprio sangue, remexendo-se de agonia, pois o seu braço direito tinha acabado ser cortado naquele momento. "Como ele pode ser tão rápido?" Pensou o caçador de samurais, agarrando-se ao seu ombro.

Kagura, Shinpachi e Elizabeth ficaram completamente espantados pelo Amanto que já foi conhecido pelo nome de samurai de sangue frio.

Tokegawa aplicou-lhe os primeiros-socorros, amarrou-o e levou-o como se fosse um saco de batatas. "Tá. Agora tenho de o levar para o Shinsengumi." Falou o velho samurai, no seu tom descontraído.

A maioria dos espectadores ficou desapontada com o resultado, pois tinham apostado no perdedor. Mas Katsura estava radiante pela grande quantia que ia receber. "Então Gintoki? Onde está o meu dinheiro?" Quando reparou, o trio Yorozuya, a banca e todo o dinheiro tinham desaparecido por completo. "Gintoki? Onde estás? Não brinques com isto. GINTOKI!"

Elizabeth simplesmente levantou uma placa que dizia. "Eu avisei."

_x_

Mais tarde, na sala de reuniões do Shinsengumi, Kondo, Hijikata e Sougo conversavam com o seu visitante.

"Muito obrigado por ter capturado o Raiden. Tokegawa-san." Agradeceu o comandante gorila.

"Não foi problema nenhum." Respondeu Tokegawa.

"Mas primeiro." Disse Hijikata. "Porque raio estão estes aqui?" Gritou ele, apontando para Shinpachi, Kagura e Gintoki, que estavam sentados atrás de Tokegawa.

"Estás a falar de nós?" Falou Gintoki, que estava distraído lendo uma Jump que tinha comprado no caminho.

"Não se preocupem. São meus amigos." Falou Tokegawa. "Mas a algo que eu vos queria pedir."

"Peça á vontade, Tokegawa-san." Respondeu o gorila.

"Em vez de me darem a recompensa, podiam guardar isto no vosso armazém." Pediu o velho samurai, apontando para o seu lado direito, onde estava uma caixa de titânio reforçado, tão grande que podia caber lá um elefante, tinha imensas correntes á volta e autocolantes colados que diziam "perigo", "não abrir", "a sério, não abra" e "se abrir, vai morrer" e tinha um Justaway desenhado numa das pontas.

"Aquela caixa já estava ali antes?" Perguntou Shinpachi.

"Não sei. Mas sinto uma sensação estranha quando olho para aquela caixa." Respondeu Kagura.

"Não tem problema. Nós temos espaço suficiente no nosso armazém." Disse Kondo.

"Kondo-san. Não acho que seja uma boa ideia." Avisou Sougo. "Aquela caixa transmite-me um mau pressentimento."

"Deve ser apenas impressão tua, Sougo." Respondeu o gorila, positivamente.

"Muito obrigado, Gorila-san." Agradeceu Tokegawa, levantando-se. "Bem. Já acabei os meus assuntos aqui. Vou-me embora." E saiu bastante alegre, acompanhado pelos membros do Yorozuya.

"Espera! Ele me chamou de gorila?"

"Kondo-san. Está na hora de aceitar a sua natureza." Disse o capitão sádico, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do seu superior.

"Detesto concordar com o Sougo, mas é verdade. Kondo-san, você tem que aceitar o seu gorila interior." Concordou Hijikata.

"Sougo. Toshi. Até vocês?" Reclamou Kondo, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

_x_

Tokegawa e os Yorozuya caminhavam pelo distrito Kabuki, quando Kagura decidiu perguntar.

"Hei velhote. O que está dentro daquela caixa?"

"Kagura-chan. Não me chames assim. Eu não sou assim tão velho, só tenho 130 anos." Falou o, muito velho, samurai.

"Que velho!" Pensou Shinpachi.

"Responda á minha pergunta." Ordenou a pequena Yato.

"Eu não te posso contar que dentro daquela caixa, está a única coisa que já fez o teu irmão tremer de medo." Respondeu Tokegawa, que quando percebeu o que tinha dito, tapou a boca com as mãos e pensou. "Droga! Falei demais."

O trio Yorozuya ficou encarando-o durante um momento, enquanto processava a nova informação. Até que gritaram em simultâneo. "O quê?!"

Mas obtiveram com resposta um ressonar que vinha do, agora adormecido, Tokegawa.

"Ele consegue dormir e andar ao mesmo tempo?" Falou Shinpachi, pensando que mais nada podia surpreende-lo.

"Sim." Respondeu Gintoki, fechando a sua Jump. "É melhor deixa-lo assim."

E seguiram o seu caminho para casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - **Memórias de um samurai -Parte 1**

Há cerca de 20 anos atrás, um Amanto do clã Taiyo chegou ao planeta conhecido como Terra. Ele usava calças castanhas, sandálias de madeira, um enorme casaco castanho cuja manga direita parecia ter sido arrancada e ligaduras à volta da barriga.

Tokegawa caminhou durante varias horas, até que finalmente chegou a uma aldeia remota. Ele estava bastante cansado, então decidiu apoiar-se na parede de uma casa, mas ele tinha-se esquecido de quão grande era a sua força e derrubou a casa inteira.

Então todos os aldeões, zangados e armados de forquilhas, espadas, arcos e flechas, começaram a cercar o Taiyo, que só esfregou a cabeça e disse. "Desculpem lá. Já agora, o meu nome é Toke…" Ele não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois uma flecha tinha acabado de passar a poucos centímetros da sua cabeça. "Bem… Acho melhor correr."

E com isto começou a fugir para fora da aldeia, mas os aldeões continuaram a segui-lo e atirando flechas enquanto ele gritava. "Eu já pedi desculpa! O que querem que eu faça?"

"Volta aqui! Seu monstro!" Falou um dos aldeões.

"Hei! Onde estão as tuas maneiras? Não é correto chamar os outros de monstro!" Gritou Tokegawa, enquanto pensava. "Nossa. Não sabia que os humanos podiam ser tão bárbaros, afinal eu só destruí uma casa."

A perseguição contínuo até á clareira de um bosque, onde o Taiyo foi encurralado. Os aldeões atiraram flechas de todas as direções e Tokegawa fechou os olhos para enfrentar o seu temível destino. Mas quando os abriu, todas a flechas estavam cortadas e espalhadas pelo chão. E à sua frente estava um homem de cabelo castanho claro, preso com um rabo-de-cavalo e com uma franja que lhe fazia sombra nos olhos.

O homem agarrou o ombro de Tokegawa e disse. "Vamos!" E atirou uma bomba de luz que cegou temporariamente os aldeões. Quando recuperaram a visão os dois estranhos já tinham desaparecido.

_x_

Mais tarde num canto recôndito da floresta, Tokegawa e o seu misterioso salvador descansavam da sua repentina fuga.

"Ufa! Passou perto. Muito obrigado, já agora o meu nome é Tokegawa Hideo."

"Yoshida Shouyou. Prazer em conhecer-te, Hideo. E será que me podias dizer o que és?"

"Do que estás a falar? Eu não pareço um Humano?" Falou Tokegawa surpreso.

"Bem… de aspeto até te pareces um pouco, mas normalmente os humanos não têm o cabelo de duas cores, dentes tão afiados, nem olhos de lagarto." Respondeu Shouyou. "E a maioria não consegue derrubar uma casa, apenas se apoiando."

"Parece que não tenho escolha. A verdade é que… Eu sou uma fada mágica da floresta dos sonhos, que quer saber mais sobre os humanos."

"Nem uma criança acreditaria nisso." Falou Shouyou, com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da sua cabeça.

"És uma pessoa bastante perspicaz. Parece que vou ter de falar a verdade." Disse Tokegawa, com um ar derrotado. "Na verdade eu sou um Amato do clã Taiyo."

"Amanto?"

"Sim, Amanto." Então, Tokegawa explicou-lhe o básico sobre os Amanto, de onde vinham, que existiam em vários planetas desta galáxia e que possuíam um vasto e poderoso império.

"Entendo. São uma espécie misteriosa." Raciocinou Shouyou no final da explicação.

"Sim. Basicamente isso." Respondeu o Taiyo, com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da sua cabeça. "Agora que já falei um pouco sobre mim, podias dizer-me o que fazes."

"Eu sou apenas um samurai que recentemente deixou de seguir o egoísta Shogun que governa este país." Explicou Shouyou.

"Ha. Um samurai." Percebeu Tokegawa.

"Sim. Sabes o que é?" Preguntou o jovem samurai.

"Claro que sim. São aqueles pratos de peixes e frutos-do-mar frescos, fatiados em pequenos pedaços. Certo?" Respondeu Tokegawa de uma forma inocente.

"Isso é Sashimi!" Corrigiu Shouyou.

"A serio? Então o que é um samurai?" Perguntou o Taiyo confuso.

"Na verdade acho que não há uma definição específica. Eu penso que um samurai é aquele que, com a sua espada, protege aquilo que quer proteger." Explicou Shouyou.

"Protege aquilo que quer proteger." Repetiu Tokegawa com um certo brilho nos seus olhos verdes. Ajoelhou-se, fez uma vénia, quase tocando com a cabeça no chão e gritou. "Por favor Shouyou-san! Ensine-me a ser um samurai!"

"O quê? Mas eu nunca ensinei ninguém na minha vida. Não seria um bom professor." Respondeu Shouyou.

Então Tokegawa levantou-se rapidamente, agarrou o kimono de Shouyou e começou a abana-lo e a dizer. "Não digas isso! Por favor! Shouyou-sensei!"

"Shouyou-sensei? Soa bastante bem." Pensou o samurai de cabelo castanho, enquanto era abanado. "Ok. Eu serei o teu sensei."

"Boa! Vamos começar." Falou Tokegawa animado.

"O quê? Queres começar agora?" Perguntou Shouyou surpreendido. O Taiyo limitou-se a abanar a cabeça afirmativamente, muito rápido. "Parece que não há outro jeito. Que os treinos comecem!"

"Sim!" Gritou Tokegawa animado.

_x_

Um mês depois, Tokegawa e Shouyou foram a um restaurante de sushi para celebrar o rápido progresso do Taiyo nos treinos. Sentaram-se no balcão e Shouyou fez os pedidos. Quando colocaram os pratos de sushi a sua frente, Tokegawa os ficou encarando.

"O que foi? Nunca tinhas visto sushi antes?" Preguntou o samurai de cabelo castanho fitando o seu amigo e discípulo. "Experimenta. É bastante bom."

Tokegawa comeu um bocado de sushi e disse. "É bom, mas acho que podia ficar melhor."

"Experimenta colocar-lhe um pouco de wasabi." Falou o sensei apontando para uma tigela cheia da pasta verde e extremamente picante.

O Taiyo, em vez de colocar apenas um pouco de wasabi, mergulhou um pouco de sushi na pasta e levou-o lentamente à boca.

Shouyou, ao reparar no erro do amigo, gritou, em câmara-lenta. "Não… Hideo… Isso é… picante… de mais." Mas o nobre samurai não conseguiu avisa-lo a tempo.

Depois de Tokegawa ter comido aquela quantidade de wasabi, ficou calado durante um momento e disse com os olhos em lágrimas "É a melhor coisa que já alguma vez comi. Adoro este sabor suave."

"Ele acha aquela quantidade de picante, suave? Ele é mesmo um monstro." Pensou Shouyou com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da sua cabeça. Depois pegou numa espada que trazia e deu-a ao seu primeiro discípulo.

"Porque me estás a dar este presente?" Perguntou Tokegawa, aceitando a oferta.

"É uma recompensa por teres progredido tanto neste último mês. Decidi que mereces uma espada verdadeira. É uma espada Murata, as melhores espadas que conheço." Respondeu Shouyou.

"Incrível!" Falou o Taiyo enquanto observava a sua primeira espada real. "Irei usa-la sempre! Agora temos de celebrar!"

"Isso mesmo! Duas garrafas de sake, por favor." Pediu o orgulhoso sensei.

Os dois homens brindaram, mas assim que Tokegawa bebeu o conteúdo do seu copo, caiu desmaiado.

"Hideo. Estás bem?" Perguntou Shouyou preocupado.

Recebeu como resposta um soluço vindo de Tokegawa que tinha os olhos em espiral e a face completamente vermelha.

"Parece que ele não aguenta o álcool." Pensou Shouyou vendo o estado do seu amigo.

_x_

Três meses mais tarde, Tokegawa estava a fazer algumas compras no mercado de uma aldeia onde ele e Shouyou estavam hospedados, quando se encontrou com uma senhora idosa.

"Bom dia senhora Tamura." Cumprimentou ele.

"Bom dia Tokegawa-san." Respondeu ela simpaticamente. "Você tem treinado bastante?"

"Pode crer. Já agora como vai o senhor Tamura?"

"Bastante bem de saúde." Respondeu a idosa. "Ele estava bastante enérgico ontem à noite."

"Bom saber. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas que fazer, portanto adeus." Despediu-se Tokegawa. "Tenha cuidado nas suas atividades noturnas com o seu marido."

"Não te preocupes. O meu corpo ainda aguenta muito mais." Falou a senhora, indo-se embora.

"Senhora simpática." Pensou o Taiyo enquanto se dirigia para uma colina isolada, de onde se podia ver a aldeia toda. Retirou um celular do seu bolso, marcou um número e depois de ser atendido disse. "Daqui o almirante da frota Amanto nº 46, Tokegawa Hideo."

"Oh! Tokegawa-san." Cumprimentou a voz do outro lado da linha. "Como correu a missão de infiltração? Eles acreditam que és seu aliado?"

"Sim chefão. Eles acreditaram por completo." Confirmou o Almirante Taiyo. "Só tem um problema."

"E qual é?" Perguntou a voz.

"É que eu sou tão bom a mentir, que acabei acreditando também." Disse Tokegawa no seu ar relaxado.

"O que queres dizer o com isso, Tokegawa?" Perguntou a voz irritada.

"Estou dizendo que me despeço, chefe imbecil. E já mandei a minha frota voltar para trás."

"O quê? Não podes fazer isto. Na tua frota estão as nossas tropas mais fortes." Gritou a voz extremamente irritada. "A que se deve isto?"

"Eu nunca fui a favor que começar uma guerra contra este planeta pacífico. E acho que finalmente encontrei algo que quero proteger." Falou Tokegawa, observando a aldeia e depois deu um grande sorriso. "E deixe-me avisa-lo, acho que vão ter grandes dificuldades em tentar conquistar o país dos samurais."

"Maldito! Vais pagar por está traição!" Gritou a voz, que rapidamente foi silenciada por Tokegawa, que destruiu o celular com a sua mão.

"Parece que as coisas vão começar a ficar agitadas." Murmurou o Taiyo, voltando para a aldeia.

_x_

Dois meses se passaram e os humanos e os Amato já estavam em guerra. Tokegawa e Shouyou tinham entrado no exército Jouishishi e agora perseguiam um Amanto que se parecia com um morcego humanoide, que tinha conseguido informações confidenciais do exército Jouishishi.

"Temos de alcança-lo rápido, antes que ele entregue as informação aos seus superiores." Relembrou Shouyou, enquanto corria atrás do alvo.

"Mas ele é muito rápido com aquelas asas. Não vamos conseguir alcança-lo a tempo." Falou Tokegawa, que já estava a começar a ficar cansado.

Mas de repente o inimigo que eles perseguiam, foi cortado ao meio. Os dois samurais ficaram completamente espantados. Então um homem de cabelo negro desarrumado e olhos vermelho-vivo, que usava um colar com uma pena de corvo, umas calças negras com padrões de ondas vermelhas no final e um casaco vermelho com padrões de pássaros negros, que trazia uma espada ensanguentada, apareceu de entre a folhagem.

"Isto é por teres interrompido o meu cochilo." Disse o homem de cabelo negro, antes de suspirar. "Estes Amanto são mesmo um saco. Gostava tanto de estar em casa. Os meus níveis de açúcar devem estar em baixo."

"Quem és tu?" Preguntou Shouyou apontando a sua espada para o misterioso homem que tinham acabado de conhecer.

"Oi. Olha para onde apontas isso. Ainda podes magoar alguém." Falou o estranho, embainhando de novo a sua espada e levantando os braços. "Eu sou apenas um samurai vagabundo que de vez em quando mata alguns Amanto."

"Oh! Parece interessante." Disse Tokegawa, que estava menos desconfiado que Shouyou. " Qual é o teu nome?"

O samurai vagabundo fez um olhar de peixe morto e disse cutucando o nariz. "Sakata Karasu. Prazer em conhecer-vos."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6 - **Memórias de um samurai -Parte 2**

O samurai vagabundo fez um olhar de peixe morto e disse cutucando o nariz. "Sakata Karasu. Prazer em conhecer-vos."

"O prazer é todo nosso. O meu nome é Tokegawa Hideo e este cara sério é o Yoshida Shouyou."

"Desculpem lá. Parece que cortei alguém que perseguiam." Desculpou-se o moreno de olhos vermelhos.

"Não há problema. Ele era apenas um espião que tínhamos de eliminar." Explicou Tokegawa no seu tom descontraído.

"Ele fica demasiado á vontade com pessoas suspeitas." Pensou Shouyou com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da cabeça.

"Bem. Vocês parecem estar esfomeados. Que tal almoçarem no meu restaurante?" Ofereceu Karasu.

"Não sei se podemos aceitar. Nós estamos no meio de uma missão."

"Nós aceitamos!" Gritou Tokegawa, interrompendo Shouyou.

"Não sejas precipitado!" Repreendeu o samurai de cabelo castanho.

"Mas eu estou cheio de fome. E os superiores não vão suspeitar de nada já que uma missão de perseguição pode demorar bastante tempo." Protestou o Taiyo com um fio de baba a sair-lhe do canto da boca.

"Parece que não tem outro jeito. Ok, aceitamos a oferta." Cedeu Shouyou derrotado pela lógica de seu amigo e também pela fome que sentia.

_x_

Um pouco depois, o trio samurai encontrava-se à frente de um humilde restaurante de madeira já envelhecida, cada um com dois cestos cheios de morangos.

"Porque tivemos de parar para apanhar morangos?" Preguntou Shouyou.

"Para acalmar a fera." Respondeu Karasu com um certo medo na sua face. E com razão, pois assim que abriu a porta corrediça do restaurante, uma faca de cozinha voou a poucos centímetros da sua cabeça, cortando uns poucos fios de cabelo.

"Karasu! Seu idiota!" Gritou uma bela e jovem mulher de cabelo longo e prateado e olhos castanhos, que usava um kimono rosa com morangos estampados e que parecia estar gravida de uns 8 meses. "O que estiveste a fazer até agora? Não te vejo à dois dias! Eu já estava a ficar preocupada!"

"Não te zangue, Yamiko. Isso pode fazer mal ao bebê." Falou Karasu, tentando acalmar a albina. "Eu saí para passear e fui atacado por alguns Amanto, depois acabei por adormecer." Uma aura negra começou a rodear a Yamiko. Então o moreno levantou os cestos com morangos e disse. "Por favor perdoa-me!"

De repente a expressão de Yamiko sofreu uma mudança drástica, de uma cara enfurecida e capaz de tentar matar alguém, para uma cara doce, tímida e corada. "Bem… parece que a culpa não foi tua. E já que te deste ao trabalho de colher todos esses morangos. Eu perdôo-te querido." Respondeu ela, encarando os morangos com uma expressão de desejo.

"Boa tarde minha senhora." Cumprimentou Tokegawa, trazendo Yamiko de volta à realidade.

"Karasu? Quem são estes dois?"

"São apenas dois clientes que encontrei." Respondeu Karasu. Que depois agarrou a cintura da albina e disse. "Shouyou, Hideo. Apresento-vos a minha bela esposa, Sakata Yamiko."

"É um prazer conhecer-vos." Cumprimentou Yamiko, fazendo uma pequena reverência. "O que vão querer?"

"Eu vou querer uma…" Tokegawa não pode continuar, pois uma bala passou rento à sua face, fazendo um pequeno arranhão. Todos os presentes olharam para fora do restaurante, onde estava um enorme exercito Amanto. "Parece que os amigos daquele espião nos seguiram."

"Vamos!" Gritou Shouyou desembainhando a sua espada, seguido de Tokegawa que fazia o mesmo.

Os dois samurais Jouishishi começaram a enfrentar os inúmeros Amanto sem demonstrar qualquer medo ou hesitação. Mas enquanto eles lutavam, Karasu limitou-se a deitar-se na grama, apoiando a sua cabeça na sua mão direita e bocejando enquanto assistia a batalha.

"O que raio estás a fazer?" Gritou Shouyou, enquanto se abaixava para se desviar de um ataque inimigo.

"Estou sem motivação." Respondeu ele, com olhos de peixe morto e cutucando o nariz.

"Mas que tipo de samurai és tu?" Repreendeu de novo, o samurai de cabelo castanho, fazendo sua espada perfurar o peito do inimigo.

"Devo confessar que sou um pouco sádico. Mas não se preocupem, acho que ainda estou do vosso lado." Respondeu o moreno.

"Ele já me está a irritar." Falou Shouyou, bloqueando a espada de outro adversário.

"A sério? A mim, ele parece ser bastante divertido." Disse Tokegawa que, sem muito esforço, eliminava inimigo atrás de inimigo.

Enquanto a batalha decorria, um Amanto gigante, que devia medir mais de 2 metros e que se assemelhava a um javali, aproximou-se de Karasu. O que os separava era apenas uma linha marcada na terra e que parecia rodear todo o restaurante.

O samurai vagabundo levantou-se rapidamente, levou a mão até á pega da sua espada e disse com um ar sério. "Desculpe. Eu sou o dono deste estabelecimento e não é permitido a entrada a vermes como você. Portanto… Não te atrevas a dar mais um passo."

O Amanto não se intimidou e continuou o seu caminho, o que foi um grande erro, pois no momento em que pisou a linha, a sua cabeça fora cortada impiedosamente.

Karasu encarou o cadáver do Amanto e disse friamente. "Eu avisei-te."

E com isto entrou também no campo de batalha e começou a cortar Amantos sem parar. Os outros dois samurais ficaram completamente impressionados com a performance do samurai que tinham acabado de conhecer. Ele era mais rápido que Shouyou e tinha uma força semelhante à de Tokegawa, a forma como ele derrotava os seus inimigos era simplesmente incrível, podia-se até dizer que ele lutava de uma forma "demoníaca".

Os Amantos já estavam a começar a temer os três samurais que enfrentavam. Mas a batalha recebeu uma reviravolta quando um Amanto que demonstrava uma certa autoridade chegou numa plataforma voadura donde lançava balas de canhão. Mas quando Karasu viu o seu novo adversário apenas sorriu confiante, como se tivesse um plano.

"Hideo! Agacha-te e junta as mãos!" Ordenou o samurai vagabundo.

"Certo!" Falou Tokegawa, fazendo o que Karasu dissera e percebendo o seu plano.

Então o moreno saltou para as mãos do Taiyo que, com a sua enorme força, o atirou pelos ares. Karasu, com a sua espada ensanguentada, perfurou a plataforma voadora, causando uma grande explosão.

No momento que a plataforma em chamas se despenhou, o Amanto que a conduzia apareceu de entre a fumaça e caiu, devido à espada de Karasu que perfurava o seu coração.

"Então. Mais alguém quer?" Falou o moreno saindo de entre as chamas e a fumaça e recuperando a sua espada.

Nesse momento todo o exército Amanto partiu em debandada.

"Ufa! Já não aguentava mais." Disse Tokegawa deitando-se sobre a grama, devido ao cansaço e à fome.

"Ele é incrível." Murmurou Shouyou encarando Karasu, que não tinha um único ferimento de batalha.

_x_

Mais tarde, os três samurais descansavam dentro do restaurante enquanto Yamiko cozinhava.

"Karasu-san? Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Perguntou Shouyou.

"Claro. O que é?"

"O que o lendário Corvo da Ruína está a fazer num lugar como este?"

Karasu ficou sério de repente e disse. "Então tu percebeste."

"Sim. Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido o teu nome antes, mas finalmente percebi quem eras enquanto lutavas lá fora. Cabelo negro como a sua alma, olhos vermelhos como o sangue derramado pelos seus inimigos, o homem cuja mera presença é considerada um mau-pressagio. Um dos melhores samurais a serviço do Shogun. Sakata Karasu, o Corvo da Ruina." Respondeu Shouyou. "Mas como um grande samurai como você acabou num lugar tão humilde como este?"

"Bem… Se já ouviste falar de mim, já deves ter ouvido falar sobre o meu esquadrão."

"Estás a falar das forças especiais samurai, que estão ao comando direto do Shogun e onde os seus membros são treinados desde criança?" Supôs Shouyou.

"Isso mesmo." Confirmou Karasu. "Eu fazia parte desse esquadrão à cerca de três anos atrás. Mas um dia descobri como eles arranjavam novos membros, primeiro eles procuram crianças promissoras ou então pais habilidosos que possam dar origem a crianças promissoras. Depois eliminam os pais das crianças e incendeiam as suas casas, levando a crianças para um complexo secreto onde sofrem uma espécie de lavagem mental que traz à luz os seus instintos assassinos, fazendo com que eles pensem apenas em lutar e matar possíveis ameaças para o Shogun, impossibilitando que tenham uma vida normal e tranquila. O Shogun não queria criar um exército normal, ele queria criar um exército de demónios sem sentimentos."

"Aquele maldito!" Gritou Tokegawa com uma expressão de completo odio, uma expressão que Shouyou nunca tinha visto antes em Tokegawa. "Será que ele não sabe o quão grande é o sofrimento e a solidão de uma criança quando é tratada como uma arma. Esse Shogun é igual a "Ele"."

"Sim. Sem dúvida que é terrível." Concordou Karasu. "Foi por isso que eu decidi trair o Shogun, mas não sem antes destruir o complexo e libertar as crianças."

"Karasu-san. Você é sem dúvida alguma, um grande homem. Você me emocionou." Falou Tokegawa em lágrimas exageradamente dramáticas.

"Bom. Parece que ele voltou ao normal." Pensou Shouyou observando o amigo.

"Atenção! O almoço está pronto." Anunciou Yamiko carregando uma bandeja com quatro tigelas de arroz e alguns dangos como sobremesa. "Desculpem a pouca variedade. É que desde que a guerra começou, temos que guardar provisões."

"Não faz mal." Falou Shouyou. "Uma refeição simples faz parte da dieta de um samurai."

Então Yamiko serviu as tigelas de arroz pelos três samurais e sentou-se à mesa. Mas antes que todos começassem a comer, Karasu encheu a sua tigela de feijões vermelhos.

"Karasu-san? Porque está a colocar feijões vermelhos no arroz?" Perguntou Shouyou.

"Porque eu amo coisas doces." Respondeu o moreno com convicção. "Quanto mais doce melhor! Pois o açúcar é uma bênção dos deuses!"

"Acho que existem limites para o quão doce pode ser algo!" Opinou Shouyou.

"Parece bom. Vou experimentar. "Disse Tokegawa, também com uma tigela de feijões vermelhos com arroz, mas tinha uma pequena diferença, a sua refeição estava coberta de Wasabi.

"Oi! Não estragues esta maravilhosa refeição com essa pasta verde!" Reclamou Karasu.

"Do que estás a falar? Wasabi é um Todo-Poderoso condimento universal que funciona com toda e qualquer coisa!" Disse Tokegawa com fogo nos olhos.

"Algumas pessoas têm paladares mesmo estranhos." Falou Karasu enquanto comia a sua açucarada refeição.

"Olha quem fala!" Comentou Shouyou.

Então Yamiko deixo escapar uma pequena risada durante aquela cena.

"O que tem assim tanta piada?" Perguntou o moreno de olhos vermelhos.

"É que vocês os três parecem um trio de comediantes. Um samurai idiota e preguiçoso, outro com uma grande força e ideias fora do normal e até têm um tsukkomi*.

"A Yamiko é sempre tão sincera." Disse Karasu, sem dar a perceber se era uma qualidade ou um defeito.

"Espera aí!" Interrompeu Shouyou. "Eu sou o tsukkomi*?"

"Sim. Pensava que sabias." Respondeu Tokegawa enquanto comia.

"Porque é que as coisas acabam sempre assim?" Falou Shouyou, um pouco deprimido.

Depois de algum tempo, todos terminaram de comer e Yamiko levou a loiça suja para a cozinha.

"Karasu-san? Queres fazer parte do exército Jouishishi?" Perguntou Tokegawa repentinamente.

"Não."

"Essa foi rápida de mais!" Comentou Shouyou.

"Eu não me interesso por quem governa este país. Desde que consiga proteger a minha família e este restaurante estarei feliz." Explicou Karasu.

"Karasu! Seu idiota!" Gritou Yamiko, atirando uma concha de sopa, com uma força excessiva, que acertou em cheio na cabeça de Karasu e o atirou contra o chão, causando-lhe um enorme inchaço na cabeça. "Continuas com essa promessa que fizeste com o velho? Eu já te disse que me consigo safar sozinha, não te esqueças que eu também fui uma samurai!" Depois desse discurso de raiva, Yamiko continuou com um tom de voz suave e quase maternal. "Por isso não te preocupes comigo e com o bebé. Tu podes ser uma grande ajuda para está guerra e nós acreditamos que vais voltar são e salvo."

"Yamiko." Disse o samurai vagabundo levantando-se. "Tudo bem! Eu serei um Jouishishi!"

"Eles são um casal divertido." Comentou Tokegawa.

"Suponho." Disse Shouyou com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da cabeça.

_x_

Um mês depois, Tokegawa, Shouyou e Karasu estavam a voltar do campo de batalha para visitar mais uma vez Yamiko.

"Estou estafado." Falou o moreno enquanto se espreguiçava. "Esta última missão foi mesmo cansativa."

"Tens razão." Concordou o Taiyo.

"A quem se ocorre a ideia de mandar um esquadrão de 10 homens para destruir duas naves de combate." Reclamou o samurai de cabelo castanho.

"Mas pelo menos vamos poder descansar um pouco nesta semana de descanso que eles nos deram depois do nosso esplêndido trabalho." Recordou Tokegawa.

"Já estou a ver o restaurante!" Exclamou Karasu apontando para o seu objetivo. "Vamos!"

E com isso os três samurais correram para o restaurante, onde foram atendidos pela bela mulher de cabelos prateados.

Karasu abraçou a sua esposa, que não via há bastante tempo e esta retribuiu com um apaixonado beijo. Mas este belo momento dos dois foi interrompido pelo roncar da barriga de Tokegawa.

"Desculpem lá."

"Não faz mal." Respondeu Yamiko com um amigável sorriso. "Vocês devem estar com fome. Vou buscar alguns dangos que fiz."

Mas poucos minutos depois de Yamiko ter entrado no restaurante, ouviram-se sons de pratos a partirem-se e os três samurais, preocupados, entraram rapidamente no restaurante.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Karasu extremamente preocupado.

"Pa-parece q-que as águas a-arrebentaram." Respondeu Yamiko.

"O quê?!" Gritaram os três samurais.

_x_

Mais tarde, Yamiko estava deitada na sua cama sofrendo pelas dores das contrações, enquanto os homens continuavam em pânico.

"Acalmem-se!" Gritou a albina no meio das dores. "Agora temos de nos focar em encontrar um médico!"

"Ela tem razão!" Disse Karasu. "Eu vou procurar um."

"Espera!" Falou Shouyou agarrando a manga do moreno. "Tu és o pai. Tens de estar aqui para apoiar a tua esposa."

"Eu vou encontrar um médico." Decidiu Tokegawa.

"Estamos a contar contigo." Disse Karasu.

"Vou voltar rápido." E com isto, Tokegawa saiu a correr.

Uma hora depois, o Taiyo ainda não tinha aparecido.

"Isso Querida. Inspira e expira." Karasu tentava acalmar Yamiko para que tudo corresse bem.

"Onde raio se meteu o Hideo? Ele está a demorar demasiado." Reclamou Shouyou.

"Eu encontrei um médico!" Gritou Tokegawa partindo a parede do quarto com um pontapé e trazendo um homem às costas. "Rápido! Aquela é a paciente!"

"Mas para que foi essa entrada?" Perguntou Shouyou.

"Pensei que seria mais emocionante."

Shouyou limitou-se a ficar calado, com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da cabeça.

Depois de algumas dolorosas horas, Yamiko finalmente deu à luz.

"Parabéns Sakata-san. Você deu à luz um saudável menino." Felicitou o médico entregando o bebé de olhos vermelhos-acastanhados e de cabelo prateado que se assemelhava a uma permanente natural, à agora aliviada mãe.

"Ele é tão bonito." Disse Yamiko observando cheia de felicidade o recém-nascido filho.

"Sim. Mas os olhos dele parecem-se um pouco com os de um peixe morto." Reparou Karasu.

"Eu tenho a certeza que quando crescer, se vão tornar em olhos sedutores." Falou a albina brincando com as pequenas mãos do seu filho. "Agora, só nos falta dar o nome."

"Tens razão." Concordo o moreno. "Mas qual seria um bom nome?"

Durante alguns minutos todos ficaram em silêncio, pensando num bom nome, até que Tokegawa disse repentinamente. "Que tal Gintoki?"

"Como te ocorreu?" Perguntou Shouyou.

"Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça quando vi o cabelo dele."

"Isso não é um pouco vago de mais?" Falou Shouyou com uma gota de suor na parte traseira da cabeça.

"Sakata Gintoki." Murmurou Yamiko observando o seu filho. "Sim. Gostei do nome."

"É sem dúvida um bom nome." Concordou Karasu.

"Boa! Agora vamos festejar!" Gritou o Taiyo já segurando três garrafas de sake.

_x_

5 Meses depois, Shouyou e Karasu, como tiveram uma missão perto, decidiram visitar a família Sakata, que não viam há de um mês. Mas depararam-se com algo horrível, o restaurante estava completamente em chamas. Os dois samurais correram logo para o local que estava cheio de soldados do Shogun.

"Senhor." Falou um soldado a outro que parecia exercer um cargo mais elevado. "Tanto o homem como a mulher morreram no incêndio."

"E o objetivo?" Perguntou o superior.

"Já foi levado pelo primeiro esquadrão."

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou Shouyou.

"Foi-nos ordenado, pelo Shogun-sama, matarmos um traidor e a sua família que viviam neste lugar." Respondeu o superior.

"O quê? Nós, humanos, devíamos unir-nos neste tempo de guerra e não matarmo-nos uns aos outros." Reclamou Shouyou completamente revoltado.

"Não importa se estamos em guerra ou não. Os inimigos do Shogun devem ser eliminados" Falou o superior. "Ou será que o exército Jouishishi deseja opor-se contra o Xogunato?"

Shouyou sabia que se começassem um confronto entre os dois exércitos, não teriam hipótese contra os Amanto. Mas o que ele menos esperava aconteceu. Um extremamente forte soco de Tokegawa, projetou o soldado para longe.

"Seu bastardo imprestável." Disse o Taiyo completamente imerso numa aura de puro ódio. "Vocês mataram uma família por um motivo tão egoísta como esse?"

Tokegawa pisou o peito do soldado com tanta força que o fez cuspir sangue depois deu-lhe um potente pontapé que jugou de novo o soldado. Shouyou nunca tinha visto o amigo agir assim, nem mesmo com inimigo.

"Pessoas como vocês deviam simplesmente morrer." Declarou o samurai de sangue frio sacando a espada que levava às costas para matar a pessoa que torturava com uma expressão demoníaca. Mas quando Tokegawa partiu para o ataque, Shouyou colocou-se no meio seu trajeto, obrigando o Taiyo a parar o ataque rapidamente, apenas cortando franja de Shouyou, revelando dois olhos confiantes de que não iria ser cortado pelo amigo. "Sai da frente Shouyou!" Gritou ele cheio de raiva.

"Não podes matar estes soldados!" Falou Shouyou continuando a bloquear o caminho do amigo. "Se os matares, não só tu, mas todos os nossos camaradas Jouishishi serão tratados com criminosos e atacados pelo Shogun."

Pós ouvir o discurso do seu amigo e sensei, Tokegawa recuperou a razão e caiu de joelhos, com algumas lágrimas descendo da sua face. "Desculpa Shouyou. Mas eu não suporto a ideia deles terem morrido desta maneira."

"Está tudo bem. Agora vamos." Disse o samurai de cabelos castanhos estendendo a mão para o seu amigo e ajudando-o a levantar-se.

"Alto!" Gritou um dos soldados que agora os rodeavam. "Vocês os dois estão presos por agressão a um oficial do Shogun!"

"Se vocês tentarem alguma coisa, vão acabar como aquele cara!" Falou Tokegawa de uma forma tão assustadora que afugentou todos os soldados.

_x_

Alguns dias depois, Tokegawa e Shouyou reuniram-se nos destroços queimados do que era o restaurante dos Sakata.

"Então o que me querias dizer?" Perguntou o Taiyo tentado fazer a sua expressão descontraída de sempre, apesar das sua olheiras e dos seus tristes olhos.

"Vou deixar o campo de batalha." Disse Shouyou decidido.

"O quê?" Falou Tokegawa surpreendido.

"Está guerra criou imensos órfãos, portanto vou abrir uma escola onde lhes irei ensinar o caminho do samurai. Não para os tornar num exército, mas sim para os ajudar a sobreviver neste injusto mundo."

Aquelas palavras comoveram imensamente Tokegawa. " Concordo completamente contigo, Shouyou! Tens todo o meu apoio."

"Muito obrigado." Agradeceu Shouyou feliz por ver que o amigo estava a voltar ao normal."

_x_

8 Anos depois, Tokegawa, que dormia numa árvore, acordou vendo o seu velho amigo Shouyou carregar uma criança que se assemelhava bastante ao pequeno bebé dos Sakata que eles pensavam que tinha morrido, o que o surpreendeu um pouco.

"Há quanto tempo. Hideo." Cumprimentou Shouyou pousando a criança que carregava às costas no chão.

"Oi Shouyou!" Respondeu Tokegawa saltando do ramo onde dormira. "Então este é que é o demónio devorador de corpos?"

"Sim. Encontrei-o na proximidade do lago Toya." Confirmou Shouyou, depois virou-se para o seu mais recente discípulo e disse. "Este aqui, é um grande amigo meu, o seu nome é Tokegawa Hideo."

"Então rapaz? Como te chamas?" Perguntou Tokegawa esfregando a cabeça do garoto.

"Não me lembro. A minha primeira lembrança é de ter acordado a uns meses atrás numa plantação de arroz, com uma pequena ferida na minha cabeça e alguns homens mortos à minha volta." Respondeu o garoto com um ar deprimido.

"Isso é um problema." Disse o Taiyo cruzando os braços. "Se vais ser um samurai, vais precisar de um bom nome."

"Tens alguma ideia?" Perguntou Shouyou.

"O que achas de Sakata Gintoki?" Falou Tokegawa com um grande sorriso.

_x_

"Acorda de uma vez velho!" Falou o samurai de permanente natural, que carregava o velho samurai Amanto pelas ruas do Distrito Kabuki. "Está a sujar-me de baba."

Tokegawa acordou do seu sonho sobre o passado e perguntou. "O que faço aqui?"

"Encontrei-te deitado na porta de um bar." Respondeu Gintoki. "Parece que hoje bebeste mais que o normal. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Respondeu o Taiyo. "É que hoje é o aniversário da morte de um casal amigo meu."

"Devias gostar bastante deles."

"Sim, eles eram bastante divertidos. Ias gostar de os conhecer." Falou Tokegawa antes de adormecer novamente.

"Sinceramente." Suspirou Gintoki. "Hás vezes és igual a uma criança."

(N/a: Tsukkomi é o personagem sério do animes de comédia e das duplas de comediantes manzai que completa as piadas dos outros personagens. Em Gintama, o tsukkomi é o Shinpachi.)


End file.
